Into the Night
by ireadway2much
Summary: Bella is a gypsy girl, Edward is a city boy. She is to be married to a family friend. He is courting a woman who is to save his family from debt. She wants the city boy, and he wants the gypsy girl. Their parents aren't happy, and they have a rocky start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I'm starting a new story, this is about Bella and Edward meeting in the 1900's, the summary sucked because I'm just writing this. I am as clueless as my readers are about what will happen. Please enjoy and review. And if you have any ideas please share. lol Disclaimer: Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer! (all human!)**

peace!

B POV

"Come now Isabella! The sun has risen. Time to move on." Renee shook me as she tried to get me up. It was the first of May, and like we do every month, it was time to move to a new city. We have been preparing for weeks but I didn't want to leave, I liked this beautiful town. No one ran us out, people were very nice here, and they would leave, at most, 5 coins for us when we preformed, which is much more than we usually made. So instead of getting up I gave a sleepy grunt and rolled to my other side. I heard a small 'Hmph' before I felt a cold breeze as she yanked my blanket off of me.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed snatching the blanket back from her, "Mother! Why can I not sleep in just once?" I asked her, my brown eyes pleading. Renee just gave me a sympathizing look, and shook her head 'no'. To that I gave a sad sigh and went to get ready.

E POV

"Edward honey, time to awake." my Aunt Esme said in my ear, giving me a light kiss on my cold cheek. I simply gave her a nod and began getting up as she walked out, shutting my door. Yawning I stretched, wincing from my sore muscles. I guess that's what you get from working with the father of the girl your courting. He just kept me working hard, testing my strength. I winced again at the thought.

"Edward?" I herd Alice's soft voice as she slowly opened my door. When she realized I was still in my night clothing she quickly shut it again. "Edward?" she said again, just a little louder so I could hear her through the door, "The fair is coming to town today. Will you take me?" she added the last part in a rush.

"Of coarse." I replied, 'As long as I don't have to work in that damned field again.' I wanted to add. I heard a small excited squeal on the other side of the wooden door, and chuckled. She probably was planing on meeting Jasper there, he has been courting her for months now. A pang of jealousy went through my body as I thought of their relationship, how lucky could you get? She loved him and he loved her dearly. I would give anything for that, and thought I had it with Jessica, but every time I saw Alice and Jasper together I was reminded that I didn't. In attempt to distract myself, I began getting ready for the fair.

B POV

It was noon by the time be got to the next city, and I was relieved that we had finally made it. My bare feet were killing me and my back hurt like... well it hurt, badly. Unfortunately, we were behind schedule because of my lateness this morning. So I never got to rest, right when we found the right spot near the carousel we had to set up. A fortune telling booth for my parents, Renee being the fortune teller, a sponge throwing booth for my Aunt and Uncle, and my cousins and I cleared a patch of land for entertainment. My mother always told me that I was meant to dance with my cousins, but I was too clumsy. Therefore I told stories to the children.

Once we set up I started to relax by combing my unruly long brown hair, many of the women that began arriving starred at me in disgust, girls any age were supposed to have their hair up. Yet, that was not something required when you're a gypsy.

As more and more people entered the fair grounds, Renee told me to get my costume on. A light blue 'gypsy' gown, it fit me perfectly. A little to perfectly, my figure was prominent from the out-ward worn corset (**idk what it's called!)** and the darkness of it looked good against the white sleeves and light blue skirt. And my mahogany hair went well with the matching headdress. I kind of looked pretty, Jacob was coming. Renee walked into the changing tent after asking if I was finished, she smiled at the sight of me.

"I want you to meet someone later on today so don't you go and ruin that dress like you did the others." Yep, Jacob was coming.

"Yes mama. When is he coming?" I asked as innocently as I could. She shot me a glare, then gave me a pleading look.

"Please, Bella, honey. Please, behave Mr. Black isn't that bad when you get to know him." I sighed. Then opened my mouth about to protest, telling her once again that I could find someone on my own. But she cut me off, "Please." she said with a puppy dog pout. I nodded in defeat. Then, with a final glance in the mirror, I headed for the tent opening.

"Yay!" I herd a round of applause as I finished my last story. My cousins were to come on soon, and I am meant to sing the song they dance to. That was fine with me, as long as I wasn't dancing. While preparing I peeked out the curtains we had managed to put up between the two booths, and met a pair of beautiful green eyes.

E POV

We have been at the fair for about 2 hours now, Alice, Jasper and I. We met Jasper at the entrance, and they have held hands ever since they greeted eachother with a light kiss. During that time I felt the green monster rip at my insides.

"Come Edward! The gypsy show is to start soon!" Alice loves the gypsy's, their performances, their stories, fortune tellings, everything. It all amazes her to no extent, in fact they are why we did not leave sooner, she spotted their sign and just had to see them. Yet, out of everything she loves about them, now that I ponder it, is the things they have for purchase. All these treasures from different lands, new fabrics and everything. That was Alice in a nutshell, a pure born shopper.

"Look it's about to start!" Alice began bouncing up and down, I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. I followed her orders and looked up towards the curtain, and noticed a sparkling brown eye peering out. Then, just as fast as it appeared, it was gone behind the curtain once more.

"Alice how long will this be?" I asked, tired and hungry.

"I have not an idea, but you will just have to wait." Just as she finished her sentence the guitar music started. The curtains came back, and a beautiful brown-haired, brown-eyed, pale girl stepped up, and was followed by another woman and man. I did not notice them much though, the beautiful woman standing in front of me. 'I need to speak with her.' Was the first thing that came to mind, maybe I could find her after the performance. She was so beautiful.

I had no idea how long I had been starring at this woman, when I found that it was all over and everyone was giving money and leaving. My eyes followed her as she walked away, I ran after her.

**I know it's short, but I leave you with a cliffhanger with the promise that I will not update unless i get reviews. Just so you know I have a very good idea of what this story will be like now that I've written the first chapter. I promise it will be better, the next chap. but umm if anyone wants to I need a beta so yeah but before that I need to know how this beta thing works. I know what a beta is and what they do, i just need some more detail. So if you're interested review or what ever. Any comments you have please say them especially if they have to do with something that you felt uncomfortable about or that might help me write better. Thanks hoped you enjoyed it!**

peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hilows! I got some reviews so that's good, anyway I promise to make the rest of the chapters longer then the first was. However it will take me longer to update because swimming is starting next week, and I have a concert this weekend. But I will update as much as I can. What does PM mean I'm really stupid and kinda new still so yeah lyl **

Previously (on Lost lol just had to srry):

_I had no idea how long I had been starring at this woman, when I found that it was all over and everyone was giving money and leaving. My eyes followed her as she walked away, I ran after her._

E POV

Well I was about to run after her when Alice, being Alice, grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the opposite direction. Pointing towards a gift shop, I guess you could call it that. It was run by the two dancers, whom I found had left earlier leaving the beautiful woman to sing for us. Alice loves gypsy shops, and not because their prices were low, but because they had items from around the world. Which adds another thing to the list of why Alice adores gypsys so much: because they are nomads.

Once we got to the store and once Alice was sure I would not wander off, she released me. I took the few minutes I had to search the crowds for the girl but was not able to find her. Disappointment flooded through me, and I started to go into the store to find my sister when I herd a tiny gasp and a soft thump as someone near me had fallen. I looked down feeling guilty that I had not caught them from their fall, and my breath caught.

Her lovely brown hair was in knots and tangled with the light blue shawl, her long legs shown out from under the skirt, and the side of her face, that I saw at that moment, took my breath away. She began getting up, and once she was propped up on her knees I stretched out my hand in order to help her. She cocked her head to the side and looked up at me in confusion, obviously not used to kindness from city folk. Then gave me a smile that made me weak in the knees, and ran her fingers through her hair before taking my hand.

Right when we touched I felt a shock of electricity go through me, but I ignored it, to caught up in the fact that I was holding her hand. I pulled her up with little effort, she gave me another beautiful smile.

"Thank you very much, umm Mr..." she waited for me to introduce myself. It took a bit before I answered, I had lost all coherent thought when she had smiled at me.

"Oh um, Cullen." I finally replied returning her smile, "Edward Cullen. And you?" I desperately needed to know her name.

"Well, thank you Mr. Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." she answered with an amused look. Ahh Bella a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl.

"If I am to call you Bella, then please call me Edward." I told her, and was about to continue when a small squeal came from behind me.

"Oh my goodness!" she almost screamed, "You're the one who sang!" Alice continued pointing at Bella, I quickly pulled her hand back down to her side. Reminding her that it was impolite to point.

B POV

I could tell he was about to attempt to make small talk when I herd a little squeak. A small pixie like girl appeared from behind Edward, she smiled widely at me before squealing a bit more, "Oh my goodness!" she shrieked I almost burst out laughing, "You're the one who sang!" she went on with a jubilant expression, she pointed to, but Edward pulled her hand down. I couldn't hold it in much longer, a small giggle escaped my mouth, I blushed embarrassed. Edward starred a bit more before giving me a sad goodbye. The girl that was with him was ready to go home.

"How long will you be here?" he asked as the girl went to pay for her products, "I would like to get to know you." he added shyly.

"Well, I don't know. It depends on if we are kicked out of the city or if people begin insulting us. If nothing bad happens, then for the month." a smile formed on his lovely lips, brightening his beautiful face as I talked. I couldn't help but giggle at his happy expression.

Then, to my disappointment, his sister came over ready to leave. They exchanged a few words before she went to a tall blonde man hugging him while they began to walk towards the entrance/exit. I gave her a short wave when she turned to see if her brother was following, right when I did so I herd a faint squeal. I couldn't help but laugh at this, but right when I realized Edward was still next to me I stopped and turned toward him to say goodbye. He looked sad, as if he did not want to leave just yet.

"I guess I shall see you around then." I said hinting that he was losing his sister in the crowds.

"Count on it." he bent down and whispered in my ear. I got weak in the knees and blushed furiously, stupid cheeks. He chuckled softly at my reaction to him being so close. Then pulled away giving me a longing look, I started getting self-conscious. He grabbed my hand in a swift movement and kissed it lightly, causing my cheeks to grow even redder. Then he turned and left.

**yeah it's short but it'll be the last short chap I promise! lol so how'd you like it? hmmmmmmm... lol please review!**

peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was bored and started writing and then thought of all this stuff that should happen and next thing I knew my block was gone! please enjoy this next chap!**

Previously (on Lost lol just had to)**(srry but I L O V E lost!)**:

_"Count on it." he bent down and whispered in my ear. I got weak in the knees and blushed furiously, stupid cheeks. He chuckled softly at my reaction to him being so close. Then pulled away giving me a longing look, I started getting self-conscious. He grabbed my hand in a swift movement and kissed it lightly, causing my cheeks to grow even redder. Then he turned and left._

B POV

I haven't slept so well in so long, even though the ground was freezing and the wind was blowing hard and loud against my tent, I had slept like a baby. Even better than I would have on a nice, calm night. With dreams of Edward and all his glory, I never wanted to wake up.

"Bella!" I herd my mothers voice as Edward leaned in to kiss me. "Come now Bella darling." she called again as she shook me awake.

"No," I mumbled, "let me sleep." I added even more incoherent as I watched Edward slowly vanish. Then he was gone and I was grumpy. I opened my eyes to unleash a glare unto my mother when a sliver of light entered the tent hitting my opening eyes. Blinding me temporarily, I blinked several times before finally accomplishing my quest to give Renee a full death glare.

"You cannot ignore you duties Isabella." my step-father, Phil, said as he fully entered the tent. His words confused me, I do not have any duties to ignore. I don't have any chores and today was my day off from performing and telling stories. I cocked my head to the side as I sat up to look at him questioningly, "We need you to run to the market, our food supply has gone down to an alarming level, and new fabric is needed." he answered my confused eyes, I let out a sigh. It wasn't until Phil had come into our lives that I had to do the shopping. Performers never did the shopping, especially if they were not of age.

"Why do I..." I began to complain, but Renee had cut me off.

"Please Bella, we did let you sleep late today. It's the least you could do." she said with a pleading look, "Please." she added quickly when she saw I was preparing to protest once more. '_I hate my life.' _

I had finished getting ready and was heading toward the market place when Renee had caught my hand. I let out a huff and turned to face her. About to make a little comment I knew I would regret later, I stopped looking into her eyes. Something was wrong, I felt myself relax as my expression changed from annoyed to sympathetic.

"What's wrong mother?" I asked, not bothering to hide my concern. Though my mother could get on my nerves, we were best friends and when something or someone was hurting her I would protect her. And she would me.

"Phil wants to leave soon honey." she said with a faint sad smile on her lips. Ever since my Uncle John had left our little gypsy clan, Phil had become the leader, being the oldest man in the 'family'. Therefore, he called the shots. Recently he has been getting on my last nerve.

"Why?" I asked once again confused with the strange puzzle I like to call step dad. I really hadn't understood, we had gotten loads of money from last nights performance and I was sure we could get a few more pounds before we left.

"Well...I...He..._He _is here." she finished.

"How are you so sure? Did you see _him_ last night? Why didn't you tell me?" my questions came out in a jumble, but I knew Renee would be able to decipher. She was my best friend.

"Because there was a bit of a problem with some of our 'guests'," Renee paused unsure of herself, "and so Phil called the police to come and calm things..." she trailed off.

A few minutes passed and I could no longer bare the silence, "And..?" I demanded.

"Charlie showed up and he saw me and came to say hello. Phil noticed and came over and they got in a fight and well our little reunion didn't go so well because Phil was almost arrested for assaulting an officer, but I was able to convince Charlie to let him off the hook. You know Phil though he doesn't like the fact that Charlie still loves me and he doesn't want to be any where near him and...and...oh." she finished with a groan. I suppose I should explain things to you then, shall I?

Well get comfortable, here is my story:

Renee was about 17, and her father was pressing her to find a husband to help her set up and to ensure that our family line would not die out. So they were constantly moving from place to place, looking for a suitable gypsy husband. When they finally came to a small town, and my grandfather had found someone he thought Renee would love. However, Renee had also found someone, the only problem was that he was not a gypsy. This man was my father Charlie Swan. He was the deputy in this small town and he had saved Renee from being beaten by some of the city men.

You see some city folk, weather they live in a small town or not, do not like having gypsies in their town. Rumors go around saying that we are thieves and scum. That we were unworthy to even walk the earth, that the women are sluts and the men are nothing but trouble. Charlie did not believe in these rumors, which was a very good thing for Renee at the time, because she had fallen in love with him. Who wouldn't fall for their saviour? In all of the stories I tell the kids the damsel always falls for the hero.

In this story the hero had also fallen for the beautiful gypsy. Unfortunately, my grandfather was not happy, unlike the new couple. He insisted that she forget about Charlie and focus on the suitor he had chosen for her, Phil.

Charlie would not give up though, so they went on secret outings and just kept falling deeper and deeper in love. Then I was conceived. My grandfather was furious, and both Charlie and Renee were terrified. Then Charlie had thought of something, he would become a gypsy.

Renee was thrilled, and my grandfather was satisfied to an extent. Phil was furious, especially when he found my mother seven months pregnant and shopping in the local market. He wanted revenge, revenge against the woman who had rejected him, and revenge against the man who stole Renee from him. So he had asked her f she would like to walk with him, claiming he at the very least would like to be friends. She agreed, Renee trusted everyone.

Phil had led her to his camp grounds, his family was busy performing for the dazed town folk, and he took her to his tent. There he threw her down and tried to murder her baby by kicking her stomach. Yet, she would not let go and protected her unborn child. Once he had realized what he had almost done he broke down in tears apologizing frantically. That was the day I had almost died.

Renee was very forgiving, and they had become friends over time. His gypsy clan would travel with hers in hopes they would fall in love. Charlie was not happy, when he found what they were trying to do, he took Renee away for a week and tried to convince her to join him in breaking away from the clan and settle down in a town. He had been offered a job as the chief of police.

She said no, and when Charlie tried to take me with him, she threw his bag at him and shoved him out of the tent.

Months had passed and Phil started becoming more than just a friend, but they could not officially marry until Renee was cut free from her marriage with Charlie. I was about 4 when Phil finally proposed, unfortunately, his clan was moving in a different direction now. They were tired of waiting for their relationship to finally go all the way. Renee promised to wait for him and he did her.

I was 13 when she had seen Charlie again, and he still loved her, but she begged him to let her go and to finalize the divorce. He agreed after another year of groveling. She was free. Her clan immediately went looking for Phil's to give them the good news. Another two years had passed and no luck.

On my 16th birthday Renee had once again met Phil while looking for a present. She brought him back to her camp and told him everything, and in the middle of their catching up I walked in. The minute he saw me Phil gave me the dirtiest look and I wanted to cry.

Now here we are a year later and Phil still doesn't like me. Not only that but Charlie decides to show up, wonderful.

I sat and chatted with Renee for a while, trying to calm her, but Phil told me that we needed those groceries now. So I was forced to leave poor Renee in the hands of the man I disliked most.

E POV

"Come on Alice!" I yelled as she once again stopped starring into the window of a dress shop.

"Hold on." she held up her small index finger, "Oh please Edward. Can we at the very least go into this one?" she pleaded again, for what seemed like the millionth time. I shook my head no and grabbed her wrist.

"Uncle Carsile and Aunt Esme sent us to get groceries, and so we shall." she whined like a small child being denied some chocolate, "Without delay." I added in a stern tone. She pouted, I glared, she quickly nodded and hastened her pace.

Truly though, I could care less about the groceries. I wanted desperately to see Bella the gypsy girl, but I knew my desire was in vain. 'Why would she be at the market? Don't gypsies grow their own food?' my thoughts confused me. 'How do gypsies grow their own food when they are always on the move?' as I thought more and more about her, my hopes went up.

I was still lost in thought when Alice asked me what was next on the list of items we needed. I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts. "Did we get the apples?" I asked still dazed.

"No." she answered simply, and we went for the fruit booth. ** (This is a market place like in the movie Aladdin, you know with all those booths.)**

When we had finally reached our destination and grabbed some apples, I looked back to the list my aunt had scribbled down as she pushed us out the door this morning. "Flour." Alice nodded and we headed in that direction, I looked back down at the list, hoping to rid Bella of my thoughts.

Not paying attention to where I was walking I had run into someone. I reasoned it was Alice so I looked down not expecting to see _her._

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying much attention.." she trailed off when she looked up to see who she had run into. I was speechless, her beauty once again captivated me. "Oh, Hello, and sorry again." she started again with an amused smile coming to her lips.

"I..uh...sorry...the..I.." 'stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I beat myself up in my mind. How is it I could not talk to her? I had no problems talking with Jessica, or any other girl for that matter. What is so different about her? 'She's beautiful' said a voice in my head.

"Edward..." Alice turned to see I was not following her anymore, "What...Oh hello again." she said happily to Bella.

"Hello." Bella replied with another beautiful smile, "How are you two this beautiful day?" she asked.

"Good thank you, and you? How are you enjoying our little town?" I asked. Slight surprise went across Bellas face, but she quickly hid it. Honestly, she wasn't the only one surprised by my sudden capability of speaking in full sentences. Confidence began bubbling in me as she smiled once again.

B POV

I was shocked to see him hear, what were the odds. He was adorable when he was so flustered, and I was amused to see that he seemed as effected by my presence as I was by his. The girl that was with him came over after he began stuttering, it was really cute. Poor guy. She seemed happy to see me again, so I asked how he and this girl were.

"Good thank you, and you?" he asked dazzling me with his smile, "How are you enjoying our little town?" I was a little shocked that he was capable of coherent words again, and found it funny that he also seemed a little surprised.

He recovered quickly, now he had a confident expression plastered on his face. He suddenly held himself proudly, and looked quite arrogant with a new cocky smile on his face. It made me want to puke, what happened?

"I am enjoying my stay so far." I replied, letting the iciness seep into my voice. I never liked men who took to much pride with themselves. He seemed taken aback by my new tone, and a flash of sadness came across his lovely features.

"So are you still staying for the month?" he asked suddenly eager.

"No," I replied he looked disappointed, "something came up." I went on realizing that I didn't want to leave just yet either.

'No Bella' I yelled at myself, 'You can't like him, you might not even be allowed to become his friend.' I kept repeating these words over and over in my head. Hoping to convince myself that I cannot like this man, first I barley knew him, and second he was a city boy. Not a gypsy, then there is also the fact that I am to become engaged to Jacob Black.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Edward told me truly sorry, "would you like to attend a small dinner party my parents are having tonight?" he asked hopeful.

I gave him a kind smile, "Yes, but I would have to see if it was alright with my mother, and make sure I was not to perform tonight." I told him immediately regretting my words. I would never be allowed to go, and I don't want to make any attachments here, or encourage him for that matter. We could never be, but I guess it wouldn't matter I was probably just another chase to him. A girl he could not have, but knew that he could try. I'd end up with a broken heart.

He smiled, "Wonderful." he started making me lose my train of thought, "Here is our address." he said as he grabbed the piece of paper I held that had the list of items I was to buy. He quickly scribbled his address on the back and handed it to me. "I hope you are able to come. Goodbye." he said gently grabbing my hand and lightly kissed it. I blushed in embarrassment, I was never used to men being so polite toward me.

"Goodbye, and I hope to see you soon." I said to him as I turned to finish my shopping. 'What is wrong with me?'

**Yay! it's longer than the other chaps! happy day! the next chap will be longer but this time it will take longer to post because I need to plan what will happen at the party. and what Phil and Renee will say. hope you liked it please review, cause if you review i might just put my next chap up faster! oh!**

peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo... here is the party with a little extra something that I think you would like DRAMA!**

Di**sclaimer: I do not own Twilight (i wish i did but i don't) the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer does**

Previously (on Lost):

_"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Edward told me truly sorry, "would you like to attend a small dinner party my parents are having tonight?" he asked hopeful.  
_

_I gave him a kind smile, "Yes, but I would have to see if it was alright with my mother, and make sure I was not to perform tonight." I told him immediately regretting my words. I would never be allowed to go, and I don't want to make any attachments here, or encourage him for that matter. We could never be, but I guess it wouldn't matter I was probably just another chase to him. A girl he could not have, but knew that he could try. I'd end up with a broken heart._

_He smiled, "Wonderful." he started making me lose my train of thought, "Here is our address." he said as he grabbed the piece of paper I held that had the list of items I was to buy. He quickly scribbled his address on the back and handed it to me. "I hope you are able to come. Goodbye." he said gently grabbing my hand and lightly kissed it. I blushed in embarrassment, I was never used to men being so polite toward me._

_"Goodbye, and I hope to see you soon." I said to him as I turned to finish my shopping. 'What is wrong with me?'_

B POV

I had gotten home around noon, I was a fast shopper. Unfortunately though, I walked in on my mom and Phil arguing about how long we are to stay.

"Phil! Why can we not stay longer? We have made more money here than anywhere else!.." I herd Renee yell.

"Because Renee! I don't like him and I do not want him near you or our child!" Phil yelled back, 'Our child?' his words confused me. He never referred to me as his child before. Maybe I was making progress.

"Please Phil, just please. He only came to say hi. You where the one that called him remember?" Renee replied, her voice calmed down slightly.

"I did not know of his presence here. I want to leave this town by tomorrow!" Phil, however, did not calm. He just got louder, and it sounded like he had won the argument.

"PHIL! WE WILL STAY FOR AT LEAST 3 MORE WEEKS! WE NEED THE MONEY!" I had never herd my mother so angry before. It scared me, and I knew that if she got like that Phil would become worse. So I decided to interrupt before it got really bad.

"RENEE!.." Phil stopped as he saw me walk in, "Oh Isabella, umm how was your trip? Did you get everything?" he said with a worried look.

"It was good. So how long are we going to be staying here?" I asked as innocently as I could. Renee gave me a look that told me she would be talking to me about the conversation she just had with Phil later, in other words: I'm in trouble.

Phil began to speak, but Renee cut him off, "Three weeks." she replied with a fake smile, then a short glare toward Phil telling him to keep quiet or else. No one upset Renee, she was nice but you don't want to get on her bad side. He gave a slight nod, closing his eyes in frustrating defeat. I smiled, suddenly jubilant from the news. 'Yay I get to see Edward more.' I thought, 'Wait. What?' I could not be getting feelings for this guy. He... he... he... 'Seems perfect.' a little voice said.

"Oh." my thoughts reminded me of the dinner Edward had invited me to, "Mom?" I asked innocently, "Could I go out tonight? Someone in town asked me to... to..." I couldn't tell her I was invited to join a dinner party, "perform!" it was the only thing I could think of.

"Really? Who?" she asked knowingly, I was the worst lier in the world. I know this because I've been around the world.

"Umm..." 'shoot! what was Edward's last name?',"The Cullens." I replied. She gave me a look that told me she was trying to make sure I wasn't going to be doing anything else but that, I passed.

"Fine." she said, "But don't forget that you have a meeting with Jacob later too." then, as if on cue, Jacob Black's booming voice was herd throughout our camp.

"Speak of the devil." I murmured, not wanting my mother to hear the icyness in my tone.

As Jacob's "Hello"'s and "How are you?"'s got closer my mother started making minor adjustments to my attire. Fixing my hair and what not. Then _he_ walked in.

"Good afternoon Bella." he said once he spotted me.

"Hello Jacob." I tried to hide the annoyance that was overcoming me. Don't get me wrong, Jacob was a nice man, and I loved him like a brother. But that was all I loved him like a brother not a lover. He, however, did not only love me as his sister, he was in love with me and would annoy me with his constant talking and flirting of what we could be and all of the things he could give me that others could not. Other times he was nice though, I liked it when we could be around eachother and not have that tension he would build up in hopes of making a romantic relationship with me.

"How are you today?" he asked as he grabbed my hand to kiss it. His gesture did not take my breath away the way Edward's did, instead I felt very uncomfortable. Like a brother kissing his sister instead of a man greeting a woman.

"Good, and yourself?" I asked as politely as I possibly could without showing how grossed out I was. I gave him a fake smile. "How long have you been in town?" I asked, laying it on a little to thick.

"I came in yesterday morning, I wanted to come and visit but I had to help set up." he replied, obviously sad that he in fact ld not come and visit yesterday.

"Well, Renee and I have some things to talk about. Will you two be okay alone?" Phil asked, he also wanted me to marry soon. Most likely with different reasons than Renee's. I guess the 'our child' thing had just slipped out or something. Jacob nodded then turned to me with a big smile.

Once we were alone in the tent Jacob pulled me into a surprising bear hug.

"Jake... can't... breathe." I gasped out, he released me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "it's just been so long." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It has," I said smiling, "but must you try and suffocate me?" I added jokingly. He simply smile and shook his head in return. Then grabbed my hand and headed out of the tent.

"Come lets go and catch up." Jacob said as he pulled me toward a small creek near the camp grounds that we used to do our wash and get water.

* * *

We walked along the edges of the water for a while, when we came across a fallen tree. Jake sat down and beckoned for me to take a seat next to him.

"So how have you been?" he asked in an attempt of making small talk.

"Good. You?" I asked politely, I don't really enjoy small talk.

"Fine," Jake answered, "anything new going on?" he added.

"Well, I just found out that my dad's in town." I replied, carefully choosing my words not sure if I should tell him.

"Really? Have you gotten the chance to speak with him?" he asked.

"No, Phil doesn't want me to. Why?" I said confused. Why should he care? My father was not in my life and would never be.

"I was just wondering." he told me, "And I was thinking about... the... ummm... our... what he may think about the relationship between us." he answered flustered. He looked away as soon as he answered and starred at his feet in hopes of hiding his expression, but I could see his cheeks redden.

"That's a good question," I answered, "but I don't think my father... Charlie, would care about who my friends are." He looked up at me as I finished my reply.

"Friends?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, what else could we be?" I said, I really did not want to enter the subject of our oh so longed for engagement.

"A couple." he told me confidently, he also had a type of authority tinting his voice.

"Jake I don't see things that way." I looked straight into his beautiful eyes, and tried to convince him that we should just remain friends and nothing more. Jacob, however, had different plans.

"Come on Bella you know this would make our families happy, and I know it will make us even more joyous. Plus," he added, "my family has found our original roots, I'm an Indian. We are headed to our tribe to take our rightful spots, Billy was meant to be the chief, but he was not there when my grandfather had died. So mister Uley took command." He said in a rush.

"Jacob Black, are you asking me to marry you and give up my gypsy ways?" I asked him appalled.

"No, of coarse not," he said in a pleading tone, "I just want you to know that when we do marry, if my father dies we will have to return to the tribe so I may take my spot." he explained.

"So no matter what I will eventually have to give up my life as a gypsy." I snarled, how dare he ask me to change who I was to become a... a... well what ever the chiefs wife was called. He knew I loved my life the way it was.

"N..." he began but I scowled, "Yes." he corrected himself and bowed his head in shame. I stomped off back toward the camp, but being me, I tripped over a patch of air. Jacob caught me and tried to keep me in his arms so that I could not leave yet, but I pushed him away with a hmph and went back to my tent to get ready for Edward's dinner party.

E POV

I knocked on my sisters door, "Alice come on. The guests are arriving." she opened it and scowled at me.

"Well my apologies Edward, but I do not want to look bad in front of our guests." she spat at me.

"Do not forget that this party is not going to be centered around you," I told her.

"Yes, you're quite right Edward, this party is for you." Aunt Esme's voice startled me. "So promise me that you will be on your best behavior, and don't forget to plant the idea of marriage into Miss. Jessica's mind." she continued with a stern look.

"Yes 'm." I groaned, this was supposed to be the party at which I was meant to purpose to Jessica. Somehow I had forgotten that earlier this afternoon and went off inviting Isabella. I did not want her to think she could not be near me because I was engaged, if anything I wanted it to be her that I was giving the ring to.

"Well come now, we must go greet our guests." Aunt Esme said as she ushered us down the stairs. I spotted Jessica as I walked to the front door, she was with my Uncle Carsile and seemed to be greeting as well. 'As if she was already one of the family' a voice in my head told me. Wonderful. I put on a fake smile as I walked toward her, she turned.

"Eddykins!" Jessica exclaimed full-heartedly, "I was wondering when you would come down to join us." she said as she embraced me. I wanted to puke when she kissed my lips softly. "Come let us go somewhere more private." she said with a disgusting attempt at having a seductive tone. I nodded and tried to hide my discomfort.

**(later on after Jessica tried to get Edward to make-out with her in the back yard. About the middle of the party and Edward is preparing to purpose, and happy seeing that Bella had not come, but also sad that he did not get to see her beautiful face.)**

E POV

"Dinner is served." Aunt Esme announced to the room. Everyone started towards the dining area, when a soft knock came upon the door. "Oh who could that be?" she asked herself. Confusion overflowed me, and I glanced at Esme with a questioning look. She nodded telling me to open the door and greet our late guest. Everyone was settled in the eating area by the time I went to answer it after yet another soft knock.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door cautiously.

"Hello." an angels voice answered.

**( I have half a mind to stop here and just leave it as a cliffhanger, but I don't want to because I'm having loads of fun writing this.)**

There she stood, the girl of my wildest dreams in all her glorious beauty. How I wished I could just hold her in my arms and never let her leave, but I knew that would be inappropriate. My fantasies became wilder as I stood there starring at her, how her skin was complimented by the light blue of her dress, how her cheeks became a lovely shade of pink, and how I wished she could be mine. My mind began to wander when her voice had broke my train of thought.

"I apologize for my lateness," she began, "but I had some trouble getting away." her apology was very sincere and I did not like how her eyes showed sadness. An angel should never be sad or upset or even have to apologize. "If my presence is no longer welcome I understand." with that she turned and started to walk off our porch.

Suddenly she tripped and started to fall toward the hard ground. "Not this time." I muttered as I lunged to grab her before she got hurt. At that moment all my dreams had come true, an angel was in my arms. I was content.

B POV

Renee was very angry that I had left Jacob alone, but he was just so Ugh he was always so nice to be around until he decides that he loves me. Renee had held me back from going to the 'job' but had let me go at last minute when I explained that we needed the money. So I rushed to the address and knocked quietly on the door.

A minute had passed and then another, so I knocked again.

"Hello?" a smooth velvet voice asked as the door opened.

"Hello." I said shyly, he was so very handsome tonight and I couldn't help but get caught up in his beauty. Yet, I knew I had to speak as what seemed like an eternity passed. When I snapped out of my daze I noticed that he was looking over my appearance as well. I soon became self conscious and spoke, "I apologize for my lateness, but I had some... trouble getting away." I felt very awkward standing there late and soon was filled with sadness as I continued, "If my presence is no longer welcome I understand." it was difficult to tell him this because I love having him around and being with him seems to lighten my spirits.

Wait I must not think like that, leave now Bella. I told myself as I grudgingly turned to leave, but I ended up tripping on air once again, and fell. I braced for the impact, but all I got was two strong muscular arms wrapping around my waist catching me. And I could have sworn I herd someone say 'not this time.' but I was unsure of myself.

"Are you alright?" Edward, my savior, asked in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and him being so close gave me chills.

"Yes, thank you." I replied with a greatful smile. I righted my self so that I was standing once again, but he did not let go and I didn't want him to. He was so warm and smelled lovely, but fate hates me and the front door opened again causing him to release me nd take a step away.

"Edward honey, we are waiting." a nauseating voice said, "Who is this?" it went on with jealousy dripping into it's tone. The woman that had stepped outside was fairly short, and had bouncy hair, it was big and pouffy even though it was up in a loose bun. She had a oval shaped face and a menacing glare.

"I am sorry, this is Isabella. She is one of the gypsies from the fair." he explained as she walked over to him, putting an arm around his waist.

"Oh. Is she here to perform?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yes." I cut in, if they were going to talk about me I was going to be in this conversation.

"Wonderful." she went back inside and announced that there was a performer to entertain.

"You are not going to perform." Edward told me sternly as I walked toward the door, "I invited you to join as a guest not as entertainment."

"...Please welcome the wonderful Isabella!" the woman's voice rang.

"Apparently I am going to perform." I told him in a menacing tone while **(or whilst if you're british) ** continuing walking into the house. Edward had proven to be the very type of man I despise and therefore I was not going to be very polite with him tonight or any other night.

"Fine." he grumbled as he walked on to his seat next to the woman that brought the truth to my eyes. Once he was seated she immediately grabbed his hand.

"Oh look it's the girl from the market!" a familiar voice squealed, I looked over to see the owner and found Edward's little sister. She was sitting with the man that accompanied them at the fair.

"What will you be doing?" The man at the head of the table asked. Frankly I had no idea, I could sing but there was no music. So I went with the next best thing.

"Sit back and listen closely for I have a tale to tell." I began in my story voice...

The room filled with applause as I finished with the words "The End." while (whilst) taking my bow.

"Esme darling I did not know that you had hired entertainment for tonight." the man said to the woman next to him.

"I did not." Esme replied

"Edward did." the small girl said and pointed to Edward.

"That was a wonderful idea Edward, but who will pay her?"the woman named Esme asked.

"I will." Edward answered with a grimace. He then got up and approached me, fumbling around for any money he may have on his person. "Thank you for the story." he said giving me 10 gold coins.

"You are welcome." I answered in a business tone, I was still upset with him.

"This money is not enough," he went on, his brow furrowing.

"No 'tis fine." I told him with a frown, it was more than fine! It was more than I make with one story.

"No 'tis not. You must stay for dinner, it will be the rest of your payment." he said looking into my eyes hopefully.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." I told him with a glare.

"No I insist." he said with a smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Very well." I answered with a humph. He pulled out the chair closest to us and dinner began.

**There is more to the party but I must leave it at that because I'm tired and have homework to do. Sorry!**

peace


	5. Chapter 5

**Screw homework! that's what study hall is for! lol dinner and our special guest! yay so ummm... hold on let me think... oh yeah I would have updated right after up put ch4 up but I had swiming so I had to leave and this chap may be rushed b/c I still need to get the chlorine outta my hair. **

Di**sclaimer: I do not own Twilight, im sorry hold on... tear... but um... sniffle... our wonderful Stephenie Meyer does : )**

Previously (on Lost): ( :

_"Very well." I answered with a humph. He pulled out the chair closest to us and dinner began._

E POV

'Wow' was all I could think when she had finished her story, she was very talented. She's the perfect woman...

"That was a wonderful idea Edward, but who will pay her?"my Aunt Esme asked.

"I will." I answered with a grimace. I did not like that she had entertained us, I loved her story but I had invited her as a guest not a performer. "Thank you for the story." I said as I gave her ten coins.

"You are welcome." she answered in a monotone, she seemed upset with me.

"This money is not enough," I went on, I felt my forehead crumple as my brow furrowed in confusion. Why was she angry with me. _Is_ she angry with me?

"No 'tis fine." she said to me with a frown.

"No 'tis not. You must stay for dinner, it will be the rest of your payment." I requested, hopeful that she would accept my invitation. I wanted to get to know this girl, she was the only one who was not related to me and did not swoon in my presence.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." she snapped as she began to glare.

"No I insist." I did not want her to leave yet, she could not. How dare she try and leave me in such a frazzled state, did she not understand that I wanted to know her, I _needed_ to know more about her.

"Very well." she replied with a pout, I was ecstatic. She was staying, I pulled out the chair on the other side of me. Which turned out to be a very bad idea, because once I sat down...

"What are you doing?" Jessica hissed in my ear, I flinched away in disgust as her spit had showered me.

**(I really wanted to put that Jessica tilted her head to the side and with a big goofy grin said "sorry." with a lisp cause that's the way peanut does it lol! Jefa-fa DunHAM. com!)**

"She has a long way home, and gypsies don't make much money. I thought it would be polite to invite her to stay for dinner." I told her, wiping her spit off my face with my napkin.

"Fine, but do not ignore me tonight Edward." she said in an angry snarl.

"Why would I ignore such a beautiful gem?" I asked through my teeth, I would have given her a more sarcastic answer but Esme was looking my way. I knew if I said anything rude I would be in for it later when everyone was gone.

**(there is supposed to be a line here but it wouldn't show up...)**

Dinner was dreadful!

Every time I would turn to talk with Bella either Alice was already talking with her and would send me a glare if I tired to interrupt, or Jessica would notice and grab my hand or kiss my cheek, then start babbling on with some town gossip. Eventually I glanced over and gave my cousin, Emmet, a pleading look, but he just laughed and shook his head before returning to the conversation he was in.

Finally, dinner ended and we all went to the living room for small talk before desert. I was relieved that my torture was over, and ecstatic that Jessica's friend, Angela, pulled her away from me. With my new freedom, I strode into the parlor in search of Miss. Bella.

B POV

Dinner was torture, sure I met some nice people, and found out that Edward's sister was named Alice and we started becoming friends, but I just didn't want to be there. How could I have been so stupid? Of course he would already be in an relationship, he was gorgeous and charming and smart... wait stop it Bella! Ugh why?! Why me?!

Alice had dragged me into the parlor and refused to let me leave, something about a performance and how great the desert was going to be. Whatever! Now we were in the middle of a crowded room and she was introducing me to her fiance, Jasper I believe his name was. When she said something that caught my attention, like a gun pointed toward me.

"... Oh Bella you must come over tomorrow, I would love to have you come shopping for some new material..." no, please no! I hated shopping, yeah I never went much, but when I _did_ go the streets were always so crowded and people would always point and stare and whisper to one another when they saw me. I hate being in the lime light when there is no need, I only accept attention when I am working, never when I am just walking around.

So I replied quickly cutting her off, "I'm sorry Miss. Cullen, but I cannot. I have work and chores to do tomorrow." I finished with a sheepish smile.

"Oh please Bella," she whined, " and please call me Alice." Alice added quickly then began to pout, I gave in.

"Alright, I will see if I can get away for the afternoon." I told her with a slight huff. She squealed, and I herd a soft velvet voice come from behind me.

"Well, I see Alice has caught yet another victim." I turned slowly, Alice glared.

There he was and even if he looked a little frightened by Alice's glare, he was still a beauty. Yes, yes. I know, I know: Bella what are you thinking he is probably counting on becoming betrothed to that vile woman named Jessica. Plus, you are a gypsy and he is a city man, to have a relationship with him would be idiotic and pointless. It would not and could not ever happen. If this is true then why is he starring at me with longing eyes? Why is he here talking to me, instead of being with Jessica? Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why does he have to be in a relationship? Grr!

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked seemingly dazed.

I laughed, wanting to say something sarcastic, but decided against it, "Yes, it's nice to get to know new people. Especially when I am always traveling with the same ones." I replied, "Not that anyone in my family is boring, it just gets tiring when you don't meet anyone new and actually talk and have a real conversation with them." I added quickly, and blushed realizing I just blurted something kind of personal to a man I hardly knew. Why does he make me so nervous and weak at the knees? He makes me flustered and I was angry with him for doing this to me. I was about to make a statement that I _know_ I would regret later when little miss Jessica came to Edward's side.

"Edward! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." she gasped out, I believe she was attempting to sound seductive and... oh what's the word... sexy. However, she was failing miserably, Edward actually looked... disgusted. Yay!

"I was just speaking with Ms. Isabella here." he replied. Then gave me a mesmerizing crooked smile, and to my disappointment, I smiled in return. Jessica wasn't very pleased, why would she be?

"Well," she said with a huff, "I want you to meet my grandparents. I am sure Ms. Isabella.." she spat my name out as if it were a curse, "can wait." then gave me a look saying 'Ha ha he's mine so don't even think about it!'

I desperately wanted to smack her across the face and turn to leave, but I didn't want to make Edward mad, "It's fine Mr. Cullen I have your sisters company." I said through my teeth, oh how I loath Jessica. Yet, Edward just gave me a pleading look and then seemed upset and confused.

"Fabulous! Come now Edward." then she dragged him off into the crowd of people.

"You like my brother don't you." Alice's voice said behind me.

"No," I replied in a monotone, "no I do not." I added in a sad voice.

"Sure." she said sarcastically, my cheeks betrayed me: I blushed. She just laughed and ran in Edward's direction, maneuvering perfectly through the crowds. I was jealous, Alice was so beautiful and graceful, where as I was clumsy and ordinary. Then Mrs.Cullen announced desert.

E POV

Jessica came at the worst time, I was finally getting to learn more about the woman that stole my heart with one smile and she comes and ruins the moment.

Once we got to her grandparents and we became acquainted, Alice tapped my shoulder and dragged me away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered when we entered the hallway, I scowled, that had to be the millionth time a person asked me that.

"What do you mean?" I hissed back. What was her problem?

"Bella." she replied pointedly. Oh.

"I'm just curious as to what a gypsies life is like." I told her hoping she wouldn't catch the lie.

"Edward." that was Alice for you, never lie to Alice... it's pointless.

"I am.." I said hoping in vain that she would catch what I was trying to tell her through my tone.

"Fine, but be careful. You are with Jessica and Bella is breakable, don't you dare hurt her Edward." she threatened.

"I would never hurt her." I vowed mainly to myself then to Alice.

"It is time for desert!" Aunt Esme's voice boomed.

**(Desert went much like dinner, except this time Alice tried to help the conversation between Edward and Bella.)**

(After Desert! dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn...) lol

E POV

Esme caught me after desert and told me after I play my piece for Jessica I should purpose to her in front of everyone, including Bella. I nodded and was instantly depressed, this was the part of the night I wanted to avoid and now it was here. I never got to talk to Bella and now she will never want to talk to me.

"Everyone gather around the piano! Edward has something he would like to play for Ms. Jessica!" my Uncle Carlisle announced.

I made my way to the grand piano and there stood Jessica, right next to the bench. There was Bella, in the curb of the piano giving me a disapproving look. Why does fate hate me?

I sat down and began playing, but I didn't look at the keys, I was looking a Bella. As soon as the music began she closed her eyes and swayed to the beat, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. It was like she was teasing me, I was the little kid with the sweet tooth and she was the parent that would not give me my cookie, instead she gave me broccoli. A.K.A Jessica.

Once I was done I stood and bowed, then turned to Jessica to purpose. Gulp.

"Edward! Why don't you and Ms. Isabella perform together?" Alice suggested, I owed her one. The occupants of the music room agreed with her and Bella was pushed to stand closer to the bench.

"Do you know the lullaby?" she asked with such a beautiful voice.

"Which one?" I answered.

"Well I'll make up the words and you can make up the song." she said in a nervous voice.

"Very well. What key?" I replied.

"C please." she said with a smile.

Then I began with playing the C major and minor cords, going off into the four seven and five seven. I listened to her sing about how beautiful and peaceful the night was, and how the baby sleeps with the look of innocence. She sang to us, telling a tale of what the wind sees as it passes in the night, the sounds it makes as it flows through the trees. She painted a picture with her words and all too soon broke our trance when she came to an end. I soon followed her lead, then stood to bow, when our heads were down and level, I whispered.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you, I revised the gypsy lullaby." she turned and smiled, taking my breath away.

**(LINE...)**

B POV

Edward plays so beautifully, and it was hard to concentrate on my words with how he played each note so lovingly. When he complemented my song I must have blushed the deepest red color known to man. After a third bow a voice broke through the crowd.

"You two should perform in the festival!"

"Yes. You would be wonderful!" soon many voices began agreeing.

I turned to Edward, "What festival?"

He seemed, once again, dazed, "The yearly music festival. The winners receive 20 coins." he told me with a very excited ora.

"Oh, when is it?" I asked.

"Next week."

"Should we?"

His smile grew to an indescribable length, "Yes."

"Very well." I replied in a monotone, I was not about to show how dazzled I was by his beauty.

He looked like he was about to say something else when his Aunt came in-between us.

"Do it now!" she hissed to him, probably trying to make sure I didn't hear. But I did.

"Yes mam." he replied and his face fell, but he quickly composed himself and turned to Jessica getting down on one knee.

'No!' my heart screamed, I wanted to cry but instead I ran. Edward's cousin grabbed my arm right when I reached the door.

"You weren't planning on leaving without an escort at this time of night... Where you?" he said with a goofy smile creeping onto his face. It was Emmet, he was a big bulky guy and his wife, Rosalie, was not present. She was tending her pregnant sister and was carrying a child herself.

"Um... no... I" I stuttered, I was on the verge of tears and I did not want this man to see me cry.

"Come I'll walk you home." he went on ignoring my indecision and opening the door for me.

**(it's a line it's a line it's a line line line liiiiiiinnnnnneeeee lol)**

E POV

Jessica squealed and people constricted us with hugs and congratulations, but the girl that I wanted to see was no where to be seen. Alice, however, was storming her way through the crowd. She pulled me into the deserted hall.

"I told you to stay away!" she practically yelled, I shushed her not wanting anyone to realize that one of the main people wen t missing just yet.

"I... but... ugh... where is she?" I asked concerned and sad that I had hurt her.

"She left." Alice said simply, she was to busy analyzing my facial expression. "You love her don't you."

"..." I didn't know what to say, I think I might actually love her. A woman that I have known only for a few hours, and I was in love? "No, I haven't known her very long." I told my sister hoping she will let this one lie pass. She nodded.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when things become totally out of hand." she said with a humph and walked away.

**(yay another non-existent line!)**

B POV

Emmet was a very funny man, he had some how brightened my mood. I have only known him for an hour and yet I feel like he is my other long lost brother, Jacob being my first. We were nearing the camp, only about 20 more blocks.

"Thank you for walking me home." I said to him with a greatful smile.

"Thank you for making my cousin realize what a mistake he is making by marrying that horrible Jessica." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen the way Edward looks at you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"In what way does he look at me any different than any other woman?" I asked wanting to avoid the subject of Edward.

"Well..." Emmet began, but was soon cut off by another mans voice.

"What are two young people such as yourselves, doing out so late on a night like this, with no escort?" the man's voice was vaguely familiar.

"I was walking this young lady home and making sure that no harm came to her." Emmet said with much more authority than I would have ever been able to conjure when talking to the chief of police. Wait a minute...

"Charlie?..."

**MUHAHAHAHAAAAAA didn't see that coming did ya? Well I will not update with the little reunion until I get 10 more NEW reviews! ye I said ten! is that too much to ask for? i have 11 people who have this story on alert come on please! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hilows my wonderful readers! So I gots some awsome reviews and I wanna tell yall that they really brightened my day! tnx so much for reviewing : ) Anyways... I promised to update when I got my ten requested reviews and I did so im updating! here you go...**

Di**sclaimer: I do not own Twilight, so don't sue me. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Previously (on Lost): ( :

_"Charlie?..."_

B POV

"I am sorry but do I know you?" he asked confused.

"Yes, in a way." I replied, he probably couldn't see my face much because it was so dark.

"In a way?" he repeated in a slightly frustrated tone.

"Yes." I told him.

"Where did we meet?"

"It was a long time ago." I answered simply. Emmet looked annoyed that he seemed to be non-existent in this conversation, so he cut in.

"Well since you are in good hands and not to far from your camp, I will leave you with Chief Swan here. If that is alright." Emmet stated, then looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Umm... I..." I stuttered, I would love to catch up with my father but I was afraid of what Renee and Phil would think.

"That is fine with me." Charlie cut in with heavy authority.

"Then I shall see you soon Ms. Isabella." oh no...

"Isa... Isa-be-Isabella?" Charlie stuttered.

"Yes." I replied. I was very bemused, I wasn't ready to do this yet, I wasn't ready to let my father into my life. Especially since I had just lost a wonderful man to a hideous woman.

"I.. you... Renee..." his words were in a complete jumble, he reminded me of the way Renee acts when she is flustered.

"Umm, Hi dad." I said impishly, looking into his eyes.

"Oh!" he closed the space between us and embraced me, I could hardly breathe he was holding me so tightly as if he was afraid that if he let go I would disappear like an hallucination.

"Um... just... a little... to... tight." I managed to gasp, he squeezed me a little harder before releasing me. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath, his surprising hug nocked the wind out of me. He gently put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You look just like Renee." he whispered. He just starred at me, and let his hand fall after I had stood up right.

"Speaking of which, I must be going home." I said, breaking our eye contact. His face fell.

"Yes of coarse," he spoke in a business tone, " I shall walk you the rest of the way." he finished holding out his arm.

Things were quiet at first, but soon Charlie began asking about my life. Things he had missed, was I betrothed yet, how was Renee, and he also forced some questions about Phil's well being. For the first time tonight I was quite content, I have finally met my father and he still seemed to love me as if he had never left. Then we reached the camp and said some goodbyes.

Despite everything else, my night had turned out pretty well. Then I entered the tent.

"Bella..." there Renee stood with Phil at her side, she sounded very concerned. It scared me.

"What's wrong? Was someone hurt?" my questions came out all mushed together from the fear her tone had caused.

"No." she answered, then Phil grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Then what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Bella, honey..." she paused and looked at Phil who gave her an encouraging smile, "... you are going to be a sister." Renee finished with a triumphant grin. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. Then something came to me, like a little puzzle piece falling into place.

Is this what Phil meant when he said '_our child.'_, he wasn't referring to me, he was talking about the baby Renee was carrying. My heart dropped a bit, I really thought I might have made some progress with him.

"Bella?" my mothers voice broke my train of thought, "Aren't you excited?" she looked concerned and upset.

"N... Yes, I'm just... just speechless that's all." I replied with a smile, then went to hug her and congratulated them. Telling Phil that he would be a wonderful father, well I hoped he would. For the baby's sake.

After a little more congratulating, we went out and Phil called a meeting. Once everyone in camp was present Renee announced the news, and a celebration broke out.

**(Line!)**

E POV

Things were beginning to calm down, people either started going home or started talking about the wedding with our parents. Jessica was so pleased, she never let me go and wouldn't stop kissing me. Our audience found our kisses sweet and adorable, I found them disturbing and disgusting. After a while I tried to imagine that Jessica was Bella, that Bella's sweet lips were pressed against mine instead of Jessica's slobbery ones.

At the thought of Bella my head snapped up and my eyes swept over the room, trying to find her. She wasn't there.

"She left when you got on your knee." a deep voice came from behind me. I turned to see Emmet glaring. "She almost just ran out of the house with no one to escort her." Emmet went on, his voice becoming angrier and angrier. "You know what could have happened if I didn't catch her and walk her home?" he asked.

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"She could have been hurt! What are you trying to do Edward?!" he yelled. The room's attention was turned toward us, Jessica looked confused and aggravated.

"Shh.." I hushed him, "Come with me." I demanded and excused myself from Jessica's company, she turned back to her friends after giving me another long wet kiss.

I grabbed Emmet's arm and dragged him into my room.

"Did you get her home safely?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. Edward what are you thinking?! Inviting her here, flirting with her, performing with her, and then going off and proposing to another girl!" depression hit me hard, he was right. I had done exactly what Alice had asked me not to do, I hurt Bella. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. How could I have been so selfish? How stupid could I be? My thoughts upset me even further and I felt something wet roll down my cheek. I wiped the tear away with my finger and examined it.

"Edward? Are you even..." Emmet trailed off when he saw my face. "Are you... crying?" he asked astonished.

"No.. I umm." I couldn't finish my sentence, my sadness and self loathing had overwhelmed me. I hid my face quickly so he couldn't see.

"Edward," he started again, "you still can fix this. You have time..."

"I HAVE NO TIME! I WONT GET ANOTHER CHANCE! SHE WONT WANT TO EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I sprung up from my bed, grabbed the object closest to me and threw it down, I herd it shatter and felt a jolt of pain go up my leg. Emmet's eyes went wide with fear and concern, then he looked down and gasped. I looked at the object that I had just destroyed, it was a picture of my family. My true family, the only one I had left of me and my parents before they died, but that wasn't what had caught Emmet's attention, one of the glass shards had flown into my leg and I was bleeding, badly.

"Uncle Carslile!" he shouted, running out of the room. I sat down slowly and examined my leg. After a few minutes my uncle came in and started working on my new wound.

**(hehe... LINE!!)**

B POV

I headed for my tent, it was hours after our celebration and I had finally finished cleaning up. As I passed Renee's tent I herd some voices, I instantly recognize Phil and Renee's but the third was harder to identify.

It was Charlie.

"Renee. Please!" his voice pleaded.

"I... I don't know." she said exasperated.

"It might be a good idea hun." Phil interjected.

"Oh... I... Fine." she gave in.

"Thank you. Just remember Renee it's only for ten months." Charlie's voice said excitedly. Then he thanked hem a few more times before exiting the tent and saw me.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he said jubilantly.

"You just did, but you may ask me another." I replied laughing, his expression amused me very much. He looked like a small boy who had just been given all his Christmas presents early.

"How would you feel about staying with me for a few months?" he asked.

"I... I would like that." I answered genuinely happy, I would love a break from all the moving for a while. Then Renee's condition came to mind, "But I couldn't leave Renee, not now." I added.

"Oh no I spoke with her and she agreed." he told me with the biggest smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile in return.

"If it's alright with Renee, then I'd be delighted." his smile grew to an unimaginable size and he embraced me for the second time tonight.

"Well, I'll leave so you can let it sink in, and I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to help you move your things." he said then released me and walked away. I giggled at his happiness, I had never seen a grown man so joyful. He looked as if he was actually going to jump for joy.

**Okay so.. I was going to stop here because I didn't know exactly what to write but I'm just gonna say this:**

**THE NEXT DAY!**

B POV

I stayed up all night packing my things, I was so excited! I finally get to find out what city life is like!

It was about ten in the morning when Phil and Renee came into my tent to say goodbye and help me get my things to the entrance of the camp where Charlie would pick me up. Renee looked like she would cry, but I reminded her that it was only for the pregnancy and not to worry Charlie was a policeman, he wouldn't let any harm come to me.

Then Charlie came around eleven thirty, and we arrived at his house at about twelve. It wasn't until I walked through the doors that it hit me.

"Oh shoot!" I cried and dropped my things, I hit myself several times before Charlie came in and stopped me asking me what was wrong. "I forgot about Alice!" I answered distressed.

"Who?"

"Alice! Alice Cullen! She had asked me to accompany her on a shopping trip today and I completely forgot!" I fumed, how could I have forgotten, she was such a sweet girl and was the first true friend that I get, and I forget about my plans with her. She must hate me!

"Oh don't fret." he chuckled, "The Cullen's don't live to far from here, you can still make it."

"You wont mind?" I asked confused, usually when we entered a new place we stayed at the camp for a while before venturing off. We had to get settled, I guess I have some things to get used to now that I live with Charlie.

"No. Go ahead! I am happy you have already managed to gain friends." he replied with pure joyfulness.

"Thank you!" I gasped, then ran out the front door after giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. He chuckled again and waved.

"GO RIGHT UNTIL YOU SEE A LARG WHITE HOUSE!" he yelled after me, I laughed. How could I have forgotten to ask which way I was supposed to go.

**After Bella arrived at the Cullen's house... (oh and LINE lol)**

I knocked on the door after catching my breath, it would be embarrassing if they saw me like this. Alice answered and her expression immediately lit up when she saw it was me. She hugged me quickly then snatched my wrist dragging me to her bedroom.

"I'm so happy you came!" she squealed, "I thought you might not have been able to."

"Actually, I have something to tell you." I started, faking a sad tone. Her face fell immediately.

"What?" she asked, already disappointed.

"Well... I'm..." I paused dramatically, "moving into my dad's house!" I shrieked, she looked confused.

"Huh?"

"My dad lives down the street from here..." I hinted, then plugged my ears preparing for her high pitched overly loud and excited squeal.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she screamed shocked, "This is going to be wonderful!" then she took both my hands and we began jumping up and down. I normally wouldn't do this, but normally I don't have any friends to do it with.

We were both squealing so loud that I was sure anyone within a 20 mile radius could hear us. My theory was confirmed when a bronze topped head poked through the door.

"What is all the noise..." he trailed off and starred at me. Alice stopped jumping and turned to her brother.

"Oh Edward! Bella is staying with her father for a while and he lives right down the street! Isn't that great?!" she squealed again.

"Yeah..." he said slightly dazed. I started becoming self conscious with him starring at me so, I pulled my hair in front of my face as I looked down to hide my blush.

Alice gasped, "I just remembered! Bella, Edward! Aren't you two going to perform in the festival?" she asked.

"N..." I began, when Edward cut me off.

"That wouldn't be appropriate with my engagement to... Jessica." it actually sounded like he forced himself to day her name, and he sounded appalled by the thought of himself being in such an engagement.

"Oh, she won't mind! You will be representing our little town! We must go and sign you two up right now!" she insisited.

"But..." I tried to protest but Alice shot me a look telling me that her decision was final and nothing I could say would change her mind. I sighed and glanced at Edward, who also looked distressed. Alice won, we both gave in.

"Fine." we replied in unison, I blushed and Edward chuckled at my embarrassment.

**After shopping (ugh) and festival sign-ups **

B POV

I was exhausted when we returned to the Cullen's house, Alice was so picky and expensive. This had to be the longest day ever! When we entered Alice's room I collapsed on her bed, Edward laughed and sat down on the desk chair. Alice, however, was not phased by the extra long shopping trip, she was just skipping around and putting the new material in it's place.

"So when shall you guys begin practicing?" she asked after settling herself beside me on the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you can't just go and randomly pick a song to do. You have to prepare in advance." she stated in an matter-of-fact tone.

"Ugh. Alice why did you force us into this?" I asked distressed.

"I didn't, they demanded that you represent our town in the festival."

"Alice, really. I agree with Isabella..."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella," he said, "with my wedding and Bella getting settled in. We wont have much time on our hands." he whined.

"That's easy! I will take care of everything to do with the wedding, and Bella already seems settled in." Alice answered simply.

"Well what if Bella wants to spend some time with her dad?" he challenged.

"Sure, but she wont have to spend that much time with him she is staying for..." she trailed off, "how long?" she asked me quizically.

"Ten months." I answered in a monotone. Edward's eyes went a little wide in shock, and Alice squealed in delight.

"Wonderful! So it's all settled. How about we go into the parlor and pick out a song!" she added excitedly.

"Fine."

On our way to the parlor Alice had decided to give me a semi-tour of the house. I found out where the kitchen, bathrooms, Edward's bedroom, the master bedroom, and the living area now was. How useful, it's not like I'll be over here that often.

Then we had finally reached the parlor, there were sheets of music scattered everywhere, and the piano was already open and ready for playing. It's as if Edward was expecting me to come over and practice for this festival with him, well except for the mess part.

Alice seated herself on the love-seat across the room and waited for Edward and I to begin what ever it was we were supposed to be doing.

**After about an hour of debate about the song...**

"I think we should compose our own song." Edward argued.

"You know what?! Fine!" I was tired of arguing with him and we had already wasted enough time as it was.

"What key would you like it in?" he asked.

"Surprise me." I answered dimly.

"Fine.." he started.

"I have to go. It's getting dark, how about I come over later this week?" I asked cutting him off.

"Wonderful! How about tomorrow? Same time?" Alice answered for Edward, who looked very annoyed.

"Okay see you then." I replied, the headed for the door. Edward grabbed my arm.

"You aren't planning on going out at this time of night without an escort. Are you?" he asked. I laughed because it reminded me of Emmet.

"Yes I do." I stated in a joking manner, but he ignored me and opened the front door for me. I gave him a swift thank you and began speed walking off of the property.

"Wait." he yelled. "Trying to escape I see." he said when he caught up with me.

"Darn." I replied sarcastically, he laughed. He had such a musical laugh, I had lost myself in my own world for a moment there.

"Bella?" he asked, we had been walking for a few minutes and I had been silent. Apparently my silence had worried him and he was waving a hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Yes? Sorry, I just kind of dozed off there." I apologized.

"It's fine. Is this your house?" he asked gesturing to Charlie's, well my, home.

"Yes, thank you for walking me home." I said politely.

"You are very welcome." he mimicked my tone, which made me giggle. This seemed to make him happy, because right when I giggled his face lit up automatically, which caused me to blush _automatically!_ (lol)

I began to turn and walk up to the door, but he took my hand and turned me back to face him. His sparkling green eyes piercing through mine. He took his free hand and swept away a strand of hair that the wind had put in my face, then starred back into my eyes longingly. He pulled my hand closer to his face and kissed it gently, closing his eyes when my skin touched his lips, he looked like he was enjoying the contact. He wasn't the only one.

His lips were so soft, yet still somehow resembled a man's. I didn't realize that I had also closed my eyes to prolong the moment until his hand swept over my cheek again, caressing it. I opened my eyes and blushed, he chuckled again and just starred at me again, it felt like an eternity had passed and I wished that one had, for I did not want him to leave.

I herd a door open in the distance and some one called my name, instinctively, I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a shocked Charlie standing in the doorway.

I bade Edward farewell and went to join my father in the house.

This was the best day of my life!

**Line!**

E POV

Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why could I not have her? Why did I want to just take her in my arms and kiss her right now?

I never wanted to leave this spot, I just wanted to be here with her in this moment forever. But fate hates me and her father just happens to be the chief of police and just has to come out and interrupt that wonderful moment. Her blush is so beautiful...

Sigh...

**WELL! I am very very happy cause I got 11 reviews but I would love for more please! I wrote this as fast as I could because you guys just motivated me and once i started writing I couldn't stop! So this time i promise not to up until I have... drum roll please... 15 reviews! yep! FIFTEEN REVIEWS! please please make my day and review!**


	7. Jessica meets Jacob

**Hola! i decided to update because i thought it was unfair for the people that reviewed to have to wait so long. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner and I won't request a certain amout of reviews... However! I can't update a lot because of the following:  
1. I am writing my own story and have to get to that before my enthusiasm runs out  
3. Things are getting complicated with Edward and Bella's relationship so it will take longer to update  
4. My swimming practices are expanding to Mon, Tues, Wed, Fri, and Sat. so I will be very busy  
5. Keeping up with Twilight movie news (tell me if you want me to leave what I have found in my a/n's)  
6. I have fallen behind in the Lost series and desperately need to catch up  
Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are Stephenie Meyer's property **

**Previously on Lost: **_I never wanted to leave this spot, I just wanted to be here with her in this moment forever. But fate hates me and her father just happens to be the chief of police and just has to come out and interrupt that wonderful moment. Her blush is so beautiful...  
_

_Sigh..._

B POV:

Today had been a pain and possibly the best day of my life. What I have learned is to NEVER go shopping with Alice unless it was absolutely necessary on my terms, and that Edward is one of the most talented people I have ever come across. He's almost perfect! The only flaw is that he is ENGAGED! Plus he probably doesn't think of me that way, why would he? He's beyond handsome and I am plain, he is graceful and musical, while I could cause a train wreck without even trying, and my musical ability is not what it should be. Sure I can sing, but I know I'm not a very good vocalist when it truly came down to it, if I sang acapella it would sound horrible.

Lost in thought I hadn't noticed that Charlie was giving me a concerned look.

"Isabella, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, just a little dazed." I replied, "And please call me Bella." I added quickly.

"Very well," Charlie answered with a large smile, "so what would you like for dinner."

"Actually, I was hoping to make a traditional dish that my grandmother had taught me after my mother remarried." I told him. Noticing that he flinched when I mentioned Renee and Phil, I made a mental note to never talk about them in front of him.

"Wonderful, how can I help?" he asked enthused.

"You can relax, I will make it." I replied, he had accepted me into his home and it was the least I could do.

"But it is you who should relax, after a long day of moving and meeting the neighbors. Let's go out." he insisted, I realized that he didn't offer to make the dinner himself like I had expected him to.

"You don't cook do you?" I voiced my thoughts unintentionally, Charlie looked embarrassed and shook his head no.

After dinner at The Lodge, which I have discovered to be Charlie's favorite place to eat, my dad gave me a tour of the small town. It was very peaceful as the sunset and the gleam from the windows of shops just made everything sparkle, and I realized at the beauty of everything, that this must be why Charlie wanted to settle down. The city may be dangerous, but you weren't scoffed at or segregated because of what you do, and everything is so beautiful when you take time to look at it. To settle down in a nice town is to truly stop and smell the roses.

On our way back home we ran into some of Charlie's friends and stopped to chat, well Charlie did most of the talking. After being introduced to the group I decided to excuse myself to look at a very promising book store not to far from the groups location. On my way to the store I had, unsurprisingly, ran into a woman exiting the material shop that was placed next to it.

"Oh! I am so very sorry mam' I did not see you." I said to her in a rush.

"'Tis fine,..." the woman stopped mid-sentence when she looked at me. It was only until I saw her face that I realized I had just ran into Edward's fiancee. Crap.

"Oh." I gasped as my epiphany hit me hard across the chest. My heart stuttered and it soon became hard to stand straight, she was the reason that Edward was off limits. My heart ached and jealousy came to accompany the pain that had now held me captive.

Jessica glared whispering something in a scratchy voice that annoyed me to no extent. How could Edward put up with such a horrid woman? Was there something in her that I did not see? STOP THIS BELLA!! I yelled at myself scowling at my hatred for a girl I hardly knew. It is not right.

"I've been meaning to talk to you... Ms..." the soon to be Mrs. Cullen **(i cant remember if i have cullen or masen for Edwards last name so bare with me here : ) **began in her oh so nasally voice.

"Isabella." I was about to add 'but please call me Bella' but I did not want to be on friendly terms with this woman. I despised her for a reason that I could not fathom.

"Yes well. I have a warning for you," Jessica went on looking like she would just love to spit on me with disgust and hatred, "stay away from Edward or you will pay." she finished in a sickly sweet mocking voice.

"Wel..." I began, but was soon cut off by a husky voice coming from behind me.

"Bella!" Jacob called as he came to my side. Jessica raised her eyebrow as a smug smile came across her face, like she had just gotten the information she needed to surely make Edward despise me as much as she did. What made things even worse was that Jacob wrapped his arm around me protectively when he saw Jessica's facial expression. There goes my good mood.

"Hello Jacob." I replied not falling to notice Jessica's smile growing wider at my informal salutation. **(Dude I'm using big words on summer break!)**

"Hey!" he answered enthusiastically, "How are you my love?" my eyes went wide and my heart stopped. Jessica's face showed me that she did not miss that last part, and she was going to tell Edward. Help!!

"I am well thank you," I answered politely through my teeth, "but would you mind greatly if you did not call me love please?" I went on becoming even more furious.

"That is good to hear." Jacob told me with a large smile, totally ignoring my last addition. Then he took his arm off my shoulders and looked Jessica in the eye while grabbing my hand, with an expression that practically dared her to spread the word that Isabella the Gypsy girl is taken.

"Well, I must be going then." Jessica smiled and began turning, "and Miss. Isabella.." she began craning her neck to look back at me, "I gave you warning, let's hope you listen the first time." with that she left, and Jacob's stronghold on my hand tightened to the point where my fingers were purple.

"Umm... Jake?" I started hesitantly nodding toward my newly red and purple fingers. He released his grip and looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hand once more to give it a light kiss. Then turn to walk away. I felt a small sliver of paper that he had left in my grip, it was folded several times, and took a while to unfold and read its contense.

'_I am sorry.' _

**I am sorry for the short chapter and the long wait for it. I've been really busy this summer. I promise to post quicker and longer chap next time. and please review I love to read everyone's imput on their ideas and their likes and dislikes about this story, and I will now reply to your reviews with thank yous or answers to any questions u may have. : )**


	8. Jess meets Jake part 2

**Hilows!! I'm excited about where this story is going aren't u??**

**Previously on LOST: **

'_I am sorry.'_

B POV

I kept myself from crumpling Jakes' note and throwing it away. I felt bad; I had been feeling things I shouldn't be, and I haven't actually had a true conversation with Jake in a while. We were supposed to be together, but I can't see him in a relationship with me other than as a brother, but Jake feels something stronger and it's not fair to him. Adding on to my guilt, I couldn't help but wonder if he knew about Edward, not that there was anything to know about anything including Edward, but still it worried me greatly. What if he did? Would he tell my parents? Would they not allow me to stay? I was not in a good situation.

A sweet velvety voice interrupted my thoughts, "Bella?" my eyes went wide and my heart sped up, while millions of other questions popped in my head. Did she tell him? What does he want? Should _I_ tell him? Suddenly his hand was waving in my face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I am just a little tired.." I replied putting my hand to my head rubbing circles on my temples.

"Yeah Alice's shopping trips can do that to you." he told me laughing, his laugh was so beautiful, I almost blacked out. Okay this was getting ridiculous, was I not just worrying about Jacob 2 seconds ago?

I gave a shaky laugh before going on, "Well then I guess I can use this as an excuse." he smiled, but his face seemed to fall at the same time.

"I have been working on the song." Edward told me, now with a small glint in his eyes as if he loves having a reason to spend time with me.

"Oh, how far have you gotten?" I inquired eagerly, hoping he wasn't to far so that I would have an excuse to see him as well.

"Actually I am almost done.." he said with a sad sigh.

"Isabella! It's time to go home no..." Charlie was cut off when he turned to see Edward and I talking, well it was either the fact that we were talking or the fact that Edward and I were unconsciously leaning toward one an other. I backed away reluctantly, wondering what would have happened if Charlie had not interrupted us. But soon pushed the thought away knowing it would get me in trouble.

"Alright father." I told him, then turned to smile and give Edward a quick goodbye. I stopped, Edward's face seemed pained, as if he didn't want me to go yet. His eyes sparkling with beautiful sadness.

Edward snatched up my hand, looked at me in the eye, "I will see you tomorrow then?" he asked with hope spread across his face.

"Yes." I said with a smile, "Yes you will." I added trying not to hyperventilate from how close he was to me. A wonderful crooked smile flashed onto his face erasing all signs of depression.

"I cannot wait. I shall see you tomorrow at my home, Alice will pick you up..." Edward's words were cut off by a shrill scream.

"Oh Eddy!" Jessica cried, running to give him a light kiss on the cheek while breaking his hold around my hand. I thought I saw annoyance cross his face before he answered, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello Miss Stanley." Edward greeted her formally, immediately stiffening while she forced his arm around her waist. He looked a little disgusted but did not move the new hold he had around her. I flinched back remembering the threat she had issued to me earlier. She gave me a sickly smile.

"Hello Isabella. " Jessica said my name as if it were a curse. Edward gave me an apologetic look at her angered greeting toward me. I shook my head sympathetically. "So, would you like to tell me who that handsome man you were with earlier was?" my heart sunk. Jessica's face brightened up with delight, while Edward's expression flashed from anger to anguish, then to an expressionless composure.

"That was Mister Black." I told her, attempting to look into Edward's eyes, but he would not allow it.

"Yes but you called him... Jacob was it?" she went on pushing the painful wedge between Edward and I.

"Yes... " I started, not knowing how to fix this.

"And why such the informal greeting?" she asked urging me to continue.

"Because we are.. I am... meant to be..." I stuttered not sure what the true relationship between Jacob and I was at the moment, my thoughts were lost when I saw the pain in Edward's eyes.

"Betrothed?" Jessica asked in a triumphant voice.

I nodded. "But it isn't like that truly... I am trying to get out of..." Edward looked up to my face with anger and a flash of hopefulness.

"Don't lie to me." he said cutting me off, his words felt like a sharp knife going through my heart cutting out so many of my organ's if not butchering them into small peaces.

"I.. I.." I felt tears coming, "I must go." I sobbed turning to run, but I did not succeed in hiding one tear that came while Edward could still see my face.

I ran past Charlie and all the way back to my home, the one I grew up in.

Many gypsies looked at me with concern as i passed, but I ignored their stares.

My mother was in her tent, but that was not where I was headed. I wanted to go to the small broke, to the fallen tree, where all reality is nothing but a dream, and all population and troubles would desolve to nothing but a haze. I wanted to be free of the pain that feelings have caused. I never wanted to feel it again, I wanted it to stop, and I wasn't going to wait for it to reside.

I fell several times, scraping my hands and bloodying my knees. My dress torn and wet with mud from the small river. I should have been upset about it, but I just kept going.

Finally reaching the tree, I collapsed in tears. The thought of Edward tore at my heart and everything that had caused my pain created a jagged hole in my chest. It was hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to think, hard to be alive...

My violent thoughts brought my body to grab a near by, sharp rock. It was not muddy, but it was wet with the salty water.

I ripped off my sleeve, while my tears soaked my face and lap. Then held the point to my bare arm, loving the cold feeling it had to the burning salty tears that had fallen onto it. I pressed down.

A rustling came from behind me, but I did not turn to see the intruder. The pain of the rock pressing so hard on my unbreakable skin was becoming unbearable. I released the rock and my head fell to my knees, I felt the warm blood touch my face. My knees screamed and ached in protest with the pressure that was being put on them.

Tears kept poring from my eyes. This was all too much! I can't do this to myself! Look what I have done!! I have hurt two of the men I care so much about! I AM A MONSTER!! My mother was right to leave me with my dad, I was hurting her like I hurt myself with everything I have done wrong! Everything i have done without a thought or care of the mess that it left behind! And now it had come to tear me apart, it had come at me with vengeance. And I was helpless.

"I am a monster." I whispered to myself, "a true monster."

"No you aren't Bella." a voice came from next to me. I stood up quickly startled from the sudden intrusion, and without turning to the man that was attempting t comfort me, I ran.

**Yes another short chapter but this was actually suposesd to be part two to chapter 7 so sorry bout that. well tell em what you think and I promise to post soon. Poor bella i know but somethings have to happen to get to the good of it all! .. **

LMSJM


	9. Edward and Jacob

**okay so i don't get many reviews anymore.. and I might want some this time because I'm losing my spark.. : ( and I don't like that because I love you all for reading my story and especially those who review. So now I will tell you a secret about y I love love love your reviews... sometimes they bring a new idea to my head. So in a way your reviews write this story, I just add the detail they need lol : ) **

**Previously on LOST:**

_"No you aren't Bella." a voice came from next to me. I stood up quickly startled from the sudden intrusion, and without turning to the man that was attempting t comfort me, I ran._

E POV

I watched her run, and with each step she took another piece of my heart is torn from it's whole. The pain did not reside, and Jessica just made it worse with her words. "Do not worry about her Eddie-kins, she's just another gypsy whore." they cut through me like a merciless butchers blade. I wanted badly to run after my beautiful gypsy girl, but I was held back by Jessica's stronghold around my arm. I didn't know why I had told her that I didn't want to hear her explanation, I guess it just hurt to much to know that she had strings attached. She had cut through my heart and soul with a knife, the kind of knife that left you in so much pain it was unbearable.

"Come on Edward, honey." Jessica tugged at my arm. Hesitantly I went with her, still unsure of my actions. As we walked I realized I would see her again tomorrow... Wouldn't I? Will she come back to finish our work to represent our part of town? Or will she withdraw saying she never wanted to see me again? These thoughts upset me. _I _should be the one that didn't want to see _her._ Not the other way around. She had failed to tell me something vital, something that would have kept me in check... but did I not do the same thing? I did not tell her about Jessica, she found out at the dinner party. My brain was in a confused jumble as Jessica walked into her home after planting a soft and slobbery kiss on my cheek. Once the door was closed I shook all thoughts of Bella out of my head and wiped Jessica's saliva off my face, disgusted by both Jessica and myself.

J POV

I sat in my tent waiting for everything to come into place, for everything to become right in this twisted world. I knew I should have gone after her, and I knew I should have tried to get her to tell me about the man she was talking to. But I didn't, and I am being punished for not acting on my instinct. She ran away crying and I just stood there watching her, I just starred at the man who caused something so beautiful and innocent to become so sad and anguished. I should have gone and caused him the same pain he seemingly caused her. But something held me back... I didn't know what the force that took hold of me was... but it was strong.

So here I sit, waiting for Bella and the man that went after her to return. Thinking, wondering, and daydreaming about what Bella and I will be someday.

**(i purposely didn't say her comforters name.. yet)**

**Yes this is a VERY short chapter.. but I read over it again and again and again to check for mistakes AND the next one will be very VERY long.. because it goes back to bellas pov AND its about her and Edwards practices and the song : )**


	10. The Voice of Earth

**I want you, my readers, to know what I am working on when I am not updating Into the Night So here is the first part of my story The Voice of Earth :**

_'The sky was set ablaze as the sun set, but the trees soon hid the fire from my view. I was running away. From whom or what I didn't know. Yet, Somehow I knew I had to get away from the men that were chasing me. Though they knew my name and promised they wouldn't hurt me, I ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't know how far or long would have to run, but I just kept running. Taking turns every now and then. I had no control over my body, but it seemed to be taking me to safety._

_It felt like I had been running for hours, but the men did not give up. _

_"Ivy!" they would call to me, "Come now! Stop this!" they ordered, but I continued to run faster. _

_I took another sharp turn, soon realizing it had been a mistake. They stood before me in worn jeans and torn black T-shirts, their hair was askew and had bits of nature caught in it like a net. The smirks on their faces grew as I came into their view. I wanted so badly to ask them who they were and why they were chasing me, but the glint in their eyes frightened me. Turning back around, I ran in the opposite direction, but they were gaining on me. It wouldn't be long until I was caught. _

_I urged myself to go faster, but my body did not respond._

_Suddenly I stopped and covered my head with my arms, bracing for impact. I whispered something incoherently, and shut my eyes. _

_I probably looked like a child trying to disappear during a game of hide-and-seek._

_ With a gust of wind and the feel of dry leaves and rough bark. I heard their voices getting closer and closer._

_I opened my eyes...'_

"This is the M.J morning show on your favorite radio station Z1077..." I groaned rolling over to slap the snooze button. That was the second time I had that dream this week, and once again I didn't find out if the men had caught me. It was so frustrating. Why was I having this dream? What did it mean? Those two questions, along with several others, haunted me. But I didn't have time to think about the answer because it was 7:15 and I wasn't the least bit prepared for school. I was hoping to do some cramming this morning, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

**it's short but this isn't the full chapter. the beginning is the most important part in my story because her dreams end up telling her something important. But she, Ivy, doesn't place them there. A more powerful force does, this force is only temporary and eventually leaves her to move on to the next member of the voice. Ivy has the voice of earth, later in the book you would find out what happens in her dream... but will it still be just a dream? lol i know i can be mean. I really like my book... well what I have written, but it is so much fun to have a characters life in the palm of your hand. like clay waiting to be molded. Well hope u liked it and my next update WILL be the update for Into the Night. I'm really sorry again for not updating, but I kind of have hopes to one day get my book published. So i've been focusing on it, but I will get my attention back to Into the Night. I just wanted you guys to know what I HAVE been working on when I'm not working on our beloved Into the Night story : )**

**peace**

**LMSJM **


	11. Chapter 11

**hey... so no one seems to have read the update... the actual update... its the new chapter nine i renamed it "Edward and Jacob" so there's the next part of the story... and then the tenth chapter "The Voice of Earth" is the first part of my book, the one I'm writing when I am not writing Into the Night.**

peace

LMSJM


	12. Who is that?

**long!! warning this is a cliffhanger chap P **

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters.**

**Previously on LOST:**

_So here I sit, waiting for Bella and the man that went after her to return. Thinking, wondering, and daydreaming about what Bella and I will be someday._

B POV

Well... I tried to run, but my legs would not let me. I fell again and again before the man's arms came to catch me. They were vaguely familiar, and were comforting but still rough as though this person was not used to this kind of affection. Or this kind of situation either.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care who my comforter was, what kind of person I was, or about anything else that had been ruined by my touch. So I turned toward him and cried my heart out into his unexpecting chest.

After a few minutes my tears stopped, there seemed to be no more tears left in me. But I went on sobbing lout dry sobs. When finally, the man forced me to look at him. And I was very surprised at who I saw...

Renee POV

I waited in agony, not only in pain and discomfort from my 'morning' sickness, but from seeing my Bella in so much pain as she ran by Phil and I in camp. No one expected her to be here, and so no one knew what to do or say. After she left our sight, the whole camp looked at Phil and I, their eyes questioning and curious. Neither of us knew what to do. Then he took off, we all stared in surprise. He was not really the person we would expect to try and handle the situation, and once he was out of sight I wished I had gone along with him. Yet, I knew he would only tell me to return to camp, back to my family, that he would handle it. I regretted not going after both of them, but I was with child now. There truly wasn't anything I would be able to do.

After turning my gaze away from the invisible scene Bella had created, I saw Jacob's tent flap open and a large figure crawl in. The brief look that I had caught on his face was pain and confusion. I wasn't sure though, so naturally I went to comfort him. If I was unable to console my own daughter, then I'll be darned if I can't comfort the only other person who cared as much about Bella as I and her father did.

" Jacob?" I asked timidly before entering his 'room', "Are you okay?" I went on in a concerned tone.

"Na..na...no.." he gasped, not letting me in. I stayed outside his tent, knowing he wanted to be alone. But I will only give him so much space, yes I won't come it, but that doesn't mean I won't find out the problem.

"What's wrong honey?" I inquired in the motherly tone I had used on Bella when it came to her feelings.

I herd a small sob before he answered in a manly voice, "Nothing!" hearing him shift in the tent, I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. Jacob wasn't very stubborn... but he was stubborn enough.

Sighing I went back to my quarters and laid down, starring at the fabric above me. Wondering what was happening out in the wood. I guess I will just have to wait.

B POV

**(Now for the big event!! And her comforter is...) **

"Phil?" I asked perplexed. Why was Phil here? Why was he trying to condole with me? Why did he care? Why wasn't it Renee who followed me? Did she send him after me?...

He chuckled, breaking my train of thought, "Oh, don't act so surprised!" he joked, wiping away one of the remaining tears.

"But why..." I began to voice some of the questions that where overflowing my head but he cut me off.

"Bella, dear Bella." he began with a sympathetic smile, "I know I haven't shown it much, but I do love you. You are my daughter, weather it be by blood or marriage. We are bond to be a family, and I should have acted more like it." I looked up at him in confusion, why was he saying this now? Was it because I was moving in with Charlie?

"When your mother became pregnant, I realized I would be a father. After some long thinking I also noticed, I already am a father. I have always longed for a child, a wonderful baby to raise... and I found the child i had always imagined. All its aspects and flaws, were in you. You are my perfect child Bella. I watched you grow in your early years, and come back years later to see a fine young woman. Once this epiphany struck... all I could do was pray that my new born will grow up to be just like the beautiful baby girl I have in my arms right now." Phil's words sent happiness and so many more indescribable feelings through me. I chocked out a laugh and hugged my father tighter.

"Thank you Phi...Dad." His smile grew wide as I called him by a name that I had never really thought had fit him.

"I love you Bella." He told me tightening the embrace.

"I love you too." I replied, a smile growing across my own face. For once during my stay at this town, everything felt right. And when I see Edward tomorrow.. everything will just get better. I will explain everything and we will become good friends.

I cringed a little at that last part, but Phil didn't notice. After a few seconds our bonding had reached its end as Phil said something about Renee possibly busting a vein if we didn't get back soon.

(Later that day)

I was back at Charlie's by sunset, Phil was right about Renee though. She was shaking with worry when we got back, she practically jumped Phil and I when we came into view. I can't help but to burst out in giggles when I think about the look on her face when she saw Phil and I holding hands when we walked into camp and hug eachother goodbye. Classic.

Jacob avoided me when we came back though, I wondered if he had seen the way I looked at Edward or herd how I tried to explain our relationship. I felt horrible, but knew Jake would let me try and explain and I also knew he would accept that I once had feelings for Edward.

I was making dinner and Charlie was reading the paper when a knock came on the door. I looked at Charlie expectantly, but he just shrugged and went back to his paper. Letting out a loud frustrated sigh, I went to the door.

"Bella?" The man on the other side asked as I opened our large wooden door.

"Edward?" I answered surprised.

A sad expression was on his beautiful face. "Can we talk?" he inquired.

"Umm.." I began, unsure, "Sure?" I gestured to invite him in, but he only shook his head.

"Can we speak outside?" he insisted.

"Alrighty then..." this whole thing felt awkward.

"About today..."he began, but I soon cut him off.

"Look about that, I am really sorry I didn't tell you before.. I... it just never came up.. and.. I... oh." I whimpered after finishing my long incoherent rant.

He chuckled, "No you have no reason to apologize, and I didn't tell you about Jessica..." Edward was once again cut off by and angry Jacob... Shoot!

"What are you doing here city boy?!" he sounded outraged. Impatience flashed in Edward's eyes.

"I have come to..."

"Torment her some more?!" Jake cut him off again. Then pushed him away from me disgusted. Edward was silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought! Now I will only say this once, STAY AWAY FROM HER!" with those words Jacob punched him, Edward stumbled back.

"Jake!" I screeched, "Why did you do that?!" I ordered smacking his arm. He just glared at me then pushed me behind him.

"Understand?" Jacob's voice was dripping with icy venom, once again he raised his fist about to strike Edward again. I jumped out from behind Jacob to protect Edward, little did I know Edward had raised his open hand to smack away Jake's fist. Turning around Edward's hand found my face, the impact was to much and I fell to the ground. "You!" Jacob went to hit Edward, but was hit by his cold white fist. Jake stumbled back, regaining feeling in my cheek, I stood up. Quickly glancing at a furious Jacob with a bleeding lip, I turned and slapped the unexpecting Edward with all my might.

"Leave." I ordered pointing toward his home. After recovering Edward gave me a surprised look. "I said go!" I almost sobbed, he reached out in hopes of trying to comfort me but I flinched back glaring at him with fresh tears running down my face.

"Bella, I..." Edward seemed at a loss for words as he turned and headed back to the street.

"Bella, are you alright honey?" I shivered as Jacob reminded me of the reason I had been so upset this earlier.

"No, please leave. I'll visit you tomorrow." I told him, while fighting back tears. Jake took my shoulders and turned me around so I would face him.

"Bells I want you to know that I am always here for you. Please tell me what's going on." he begged, but I did not say anything I just turned away and went back in the house, to a shocked and worried Charlie.

"What...is... there...they..." Charlie stuttered as I passed him.

"Everything is fine Dad." I mumbled, getting back to work on dinner.

(the next day)

"Isabella?" Charlie woke me with a gentle shake, my eyelids stuck together as I slowly opened them. I had been crying all night, and now my eyes were sore, dry, and red. It took a few blinks before moisture returned to my aching eyes.

"G' morning." I grumbled as I slowly sat up.

"Morning." Charlie replied then whirled around to leave the room, "Oh, and Alice is here." he told me before leaving. I gave an uncomfortable sigh.

It took a few minutes for me to get ready, and I was in the middle of putting my hair in a bun. A very difficult process I might add, when a soft knock came on my bedroom door.

"Bella?" Alice's small voice asked as she entered the room.

"Yes?" I answered unsure of myself. Could I handle the sure coming beat down from Alice? What would I say in my defense? How can I face him today after what happened last night?

"Are you ready to go?" she replied in a cheerful tone.

"I.. the.. but.. Yeah but I can't seem to get this bun pinned up right." I told her frustrated and confused.

"Oh that's alright, Edward like it when your hair is down. I agree with him too, you look much prettier." I blushed fiercely at her comment. Alice didn't notice, or so it seemed, she just walked over and combed through my tangled hair. Some how succeeding in taking all the pins out of its chaotic mass.

"Very well. Lets go." I said to her gesturing toward the door.

She smiled, "Wonderful."

The walk to her house was surprisingly not very quiet. All we talked about, however, was Edward. How great Edward was when you got to know him, how wonderfully he could play the piano, and how lucky stupid Jessica was to have him. Then suddenly Alice said my name, I felt a little bad for not paying full attention to her as she babbled on about her cousin, but it hurt to much to hear so much about how glorious Edward is.

"... You know Bella, you and Edward would make\ great.." but she wasn't able to finish her sentence. We had just walked into the what I considered the music room, and Edward was already there. He looked like he had been practicing before we entered. WE starred at eachother for a while when Alice cleared her throat loudly.

"Hello." he greeted me in a cold unemotional tone.

"'Morning." I replied to him giving a stiff, some-what mocking curtsey. He scowled, I stifled a laugh. Smiling smugly I suggested that we should get to work if we only had 2 weeks to practice.

The piece Edward had put together was wonderful! It was such a beautiful song, Alice had told me that all I had to do was add the words, but I didn't think words were necessary. Edward could most likely go to this contest alone and win.

We spent that day thinking of what the song should be about, and came up with a title and the first verse. **(the song is Only Hope from the movie A Walk to Remember)**

"...So I lay my head back down..."

"Wait," Edward interrupted the chorus, "Are you sure you want to do C A B A low A instead of C G B G low A?" he asked then played the notes.

"Well.. here lets try both, but we have to keep the pray part C A C C B low A B C A." I told him in a firm voice. We went over the part and it turned out the C G B G low A sounded better than the C A B A did. **(the letters are notes by the way) **After that we went on making the second verse and practicing testing out the notes.

"Sing to me the song of the stars..."

"Hold on to the song not for another half-a-beat." Edward instructed.

"Fine." I mumbled giving him a short lived glare.

"Sing to me the song-- of the stars--, of your galaxy da-ncing and laughing and laughing again..."

"Bella?" Alice walked in interrupting us.

"Yeah? Oh hold on a sec." I told her then turned to Edward, "Did we add the eighth rest at the beginning of measure 35?" I asked him.

"Umm.." he looked down to his music. "Yes, then its 5 eighth notes." He told me, but continued looking at his music, then scrawled something else on the grafftied page.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yeah Alice?" I pulled my attention back to her.

"Umm the sun's going down soon, and my mother has dinner ready. Are you staying over?" I gasped in surprise at how fast time had gone by without our notice.

"Actually I should be getting home, Charlie might be..." I was making up an excuse as I went along, but most of it truly wasn't a lie.

"Oh Charlie doesn't mind." Alice cut me off, "I sent Emmet over earlier to ask if it would be alright. I am glad I thought of it before." never before had I been so baffled by a persons behavior until I met little Alice. She still amazes me, but it feels like we have known eachother forever. One shopping trip together and we end up practically best friends.

"Okay..." I trailed off, truly not knowing what to say. It scared me that she somehow knew I would be staying over for dinner, but I soon hid my discomfort and astonishment that she didn't talk to me before sending Emmet over.

"Well come on." Alice walked out of the room, and Edward stood up and headed for the door as well.

"Don't worry, and I am a little astonished myself that she didn't talk to you first." Edward whispered in my ear as he passed. His cool breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh so you read minds now too?" I asked laughing, and thinking of Alice's list of the marvelous things the great Edward can do.

he waved his hands in front of my face while wiggling his fingers, "Yeess," he said in one of those ghostly voices, " just not yours" he dropped his arms and added in a joking tone, we both began laughing.

Smiling we walked into the dinning area, where the Cullen family and an over excited Alice sat. There where only two empty seats now that the table extensions and the extra chairs from their dinner party had been removed, and the empty chairs where right next to eachother. So Edward and I would have no choice but to try and keep this getting along thing up.

Edward turned to look at me, his smile had shrunk some, but his face fell entirely when he noticed the red mark he had left on my face yesterday.

"I am sorry about that." he said to me as we sat, I just frowned and turned away from him, I wasn't ready to talk to him about everything that happened yesterday, I was still hurting a little from the epiphany he had caused. I was and am a monster, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Yeah, me to." I whispered. Then we began the "feast".

Dinner was great, Alice, Esme and I were washing dishes. They objected, but I figured it was the least I could do for them. WE laughed as we worked, remembering some of the things Emmet did during dinner and some of the stories that were told, the facial reactions of the wonderful people around me. This was like a dream family, a family I had always wished I could have...

"So Isabella..." Esme began cutting my train of thought in two, "What is it like to travel so much?"

I laughed, "Well first off it's Bella Mrs. Cullen," my smile grew as she quirked up an eyebrow looking as if she were holding laughs of her own, "and secondly, it is enjoyable at times, but sometimes I wish I could just know what it's like to settle down in one area. Unfortunately, that won't ever happen for me."

Alice looked at me curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because I will never be able to truly settle down." I told her with a sad sigh.

"Why not?"

"Because I am a gypsy." I replied laughing.

"So?"

"It's a long story, and you probably wouldn't want to hear about the sad life of a gypsy girl."

"Your not just a gypsy girl here Bella, your my friend. Tell me please." Alice demanded.

"I don't know, you might get upset."

"Here if you'll tell me your story I'll tell you a little secret of my own." she bargained.

"Fine." With that I dove into my life's story, down to the most recent part about my arranged marriage with Jacob. Unlike I foretold, they did not get upset about my relations with Jacob Black, I guess that's why my mother is the fortune teller of the family and not me.

"Well that's not very fair."

"Alice!" Emse gave her daughter a stern look.

"No it's fine, she's right." I laughed as I attempted to keep Alice from getting into much trouble.

"Well I think you should be allowed to find your own husband, gypsy or no gypsy." she declared with a nod.

"I totally agree Alice, plus I only see Jacob as a best friend or the brother I never had. Never my ... husband." I shivered involuntarily.

Alice laughed, " Well speaking of men, my cousin is probably wondering why you aren't in practice wit him. You guys only have so much time."

"Wait. I have two things to say. One: Edward's your cousin? and Two: What was that secret of yours you would tell me?" I gave a sly smile as I witnessed a historic event... Alice frowned.

"Yes he is my cousin, and umm... well..." I was amazed, Alice. THE Alice Cullen, was at a loss for words.

"Yes??" I urged her to go on.

"The festival you and Edward are um.. getting ready for, isn't in two weeks." She finished in a rush I hardly caught any of it.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well the tryouts are in two weeks, the festival is on New Years Eve." she told me with a guilty tone and expression.

"But then I will have to stay longer than I am supposed to, Phil and my mother had told me they would come pick me up in 8 months instead of 10. So I could be there when my mom gave birth."

"Well you can still be there when your mom gives birth.. and plus its February, your mom wont give birth till Octo.."

I cut her off, "September..." I told her, my mother was already a month pregnant.

"See, you'll still get to go through a lot with her... you'll just be staying with your father longer." she said with a timid smile.

"Alice you!! UGH!!" I left the room furious that no one bothered to tell me about the true date of the festival. I slammed the door as I entered the music room. Edward looked up at me in surprise.

"Something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked exasperated.

"Tell you what?" he countered taken aback.

"THAT THE FESTIVAL WE ARE PERFORMING AT WAS ON NEW YEARS!!" I yelled.

"I.. because it all depended on weather or not we make it through the auditions." he replied with wide eyes.

"Well then... I ... we... the... argh!! Darn these stupid gypsy morals!!" I cursed my ancestors for putting it practically as a gypsy law that once you commit you have to go through with 110 of effort, no matter how bad it may seem things will get better in the end. Well stupid old dead people that are somehow related to me. I've got news for ya, THIS WILL NOT GET BETTER! Did they ever think that maybe someone will miss the gypsy New Years celebrations because of something they committed to but did not know the full thing? Why me? Is all I could ask myself as I stormed out of the Cullens household.

I never missed the New Years party, we always had some explosives we would set off that we got from china, and we would take the whole day to celebrate on New Years eve and New Years Day. I don't want to miss any part of those festivities, New Years was my favorite celebration because there were so many gypsy families in one place, everyone would become acquainted and meet with old friends. I didn't want to miss my little sister or brothers first New Years celebration.

I tried explaining this to Charlie, but all he said was that life wasn't fair and he added that I would probably like the town festival just as much. YEAH RIGHT!!

I went to bed in a nasty mood, so of coarse I wasn't getting a very good nights sleep. Things didn't get any better when a thump outside my window woke me up. It must have been around midnight, maybe it was a raccoon or something because I kept hearing little scratches on my window.

Not wanting to get up, I just tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep.

A few hours later I was awoken again by a cold breeze coming through my newly opened window. I began to panic when I saw a human figure standing outside my window. I jumped up out of bed and ran to the window to shut it, when I saw the figure crotch down and disappear.

I looked out of my open window to see...

**I NEED A BETA!! ARGH!! sorry bout that but this is getting harder and harder, I know everything that is supposed to happen BUT I just can't seem to try and flow it all together easily I know this chapter probably sucked so badly because I just need some help. ANYONE PLEASE!! And you don't even have to be an official beta just give me ur email and I'll give you mine or ill copy and past my newest chap on a PM and send it to you.. anyone want the job?**

PS my beta will get to become a character in the story, as will the first person to leave me a honest review.


	13. Giant spiders and Bad dreams

**lol I love your reviews, thank you everyone and Alison it's not that I want to run out of ideas, its that I have to many. also an anonymous person suggested that in order to not only get more readers but to keep the story fresh in my readers minds i must have more cliffies... your wish my command!! MUHAHAHAHA. **

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters.**

**Previously on LOST:**

_A few hours later I was awoken again by a cold breeze coming through my newly opened window. I began to panic when I saw a human figure standing outside my window. I jumped up out of bed and ran to the window to shut it, when I saw the figure crotch down and disappear._

_I looked out of my open window to see..._

? POV

"Bella?" I asked looking up to her beautiful shocked face. She seemed a bit angry; maybe she didn't want to talk yet, but what else am I supposed to do. She wasn't home all day today, and I couldn't knock; Charlie might not have been to happy about me coming for the 20th time today. Especially this late.

"Jacob?! What is it? Did something go wrong at the camp? Are you alright? Is Renee okay? Mph.." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Everything is fine at camp Bells." I told her letting out a short laugh. "I came because I want to talk to you." She removed my hand from her mouth.

"Why? What did you want to talk about?" she asked, obviously not wanting to even think about what happened yesterday.

"I want to ask you things like. Like, why are you staying with your father when Renee is pregnant..."

She cut me off, "This wasn't my choice, it was Renee and Phil's idea." we sat in silence, I was so relieved that she didn't leave her family because of our arranged marriage. That's one weight lifted, now for the rest of the burden her actions placed on me.

"Okay, but what about that girl you talked to yesterday. Who was she, and who was the man that came up after I left?" She let out a forced laugh and raised her eyebrow, giving me a mocking smile.

"Why where you spying on me?"

"Wha... I wasn't... psh." I tried to find the right words that would throw her off me trail, yes I was spying on her, but it was for her own good. What if something happened to her and I wasn't there to protect her, "Why are you dodging my question?" I countered throw out a sly smile as her face fell into a adorable pout.

"Her name is Jessica, the man I was talking to is her fiance." she told me in a monotone, her face grew unemotional as she went. It scared me.

"Why did you run away like that yesterday?" I urged her to tell me more.

"I don't want to talk about that." following her words was a menacing glare.

"Why not Bella? Please tell me. What happened?!" my voice grew in volume as my anger rose. We were getting married; we are supposed to tell eachother everything. No matter how hard it is to talk about. We are there for eachother. Wy doesn't she understand this?

B POV

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT JAKE!!" I yelled in his face, soon realizing that had been a terrible mistake. The dogs in our neighborhood woke up and began barking at my sudden outburst. With their barking and the echo of my scream the town soon followed.

"Damn it Bella!" Jacob ran off in the direction of the woods, as a candle lit up my room.

"Isabella! Are you alright sweetie?" Charlie asked as he lit the wall light.

I was about to answer when a knock was herd from the front door. I stood up from the window, grabbing my robe as I walked to answer it.

"Yes?" I greeted as I slowly opened the door, trying to sound sweet and innocent. Hoping the person behind the door wasn't the night patrol wanting to yell at me.

"Is everything alright?" a velvety voice answered me. Once the door was opened all the way I saw Edward standing there like a Greek god. Even if having just been woken in the middle of the night he looked wonderful.

"Umm.." I needed to stop ogling him like he was a piece of meat, so I looked over his shoulder to the neighbors coming out onto their porches to see what all the ruckus was about. "Yeah," I told him, unconvincingly, "just a bad dream."

He raised his eyebrows not believing my story, "Really?" darn you Edward Cullen.. or Masen, as I learned earlier today that he was in fact a Masen.

"That and I woke up to a rather large spider on my face." I smiled as sweetly as possible hoping he would buy it.

"And how did that spider get in your room?" he pressed.

"I left my window open by accident." which was true, haha now he would have to believe me, everything in my story was totally likely.

With a frustrated sigh he said, "Fine." and turned back around to leave.

"Night." I called after him in a mocking tone. He turned and gave me a short lived scowl, when Alice popped out of nowhere.

"Ohmygosh! Bella are you okay?! What happened? Why did you scream?!..." I tuned her out because I couldn't understand a word she said.

"Umm... I am okay?" I told her, but wasn't sure if that is what she asked about. Hopefully I answered the right question.

"What happened?!" she demanded, her voice level and expression surprised and scared me, especially for such a short person.

"Spider." was all I said, I wasn't about to go into detail again. Chances were Edward will tell her about my excuses, I hated how he could see right through me. Then again I wasn't exactly the best liar.

"Night." with that I turned and shut the door, instantly regretting it. Alice was going to chew me up and spit me out tomorrow when I came over for practice.

"Isabella?" Charlie still had a worried look masking his face.

"Everything is fine, night dad." I answered abruptly and shut the door in his face. The threw myself on my bed.

That night I couldn't help but dream about Jacob. Well it wasn't really a dream, more of a nightmare:

I am walking down the isle to Jacob who is dressed in an odd kind of tux; I was holding a bouquet in my hands. Edward was next to Jacob, his face torn. I tried to run down the isle to comfort Edward but my body didn't let me. I took forever for me to finally reach the alter, and by the time I got there, Edward had disappeared. A veil appeared on my face, and everything outside of it went fuzzy. Edward's cold hands brought it up; he was now the one in the tux. Jacob was suddenly behind me, clutching something in his hand. He lunged toward Edward, the item in his hand smashing into my grooms head.

It wasn't until Edward had fallen to the ground bleeding from the blow, that I realized Jacob had just hit him with a rock. I tried to move, to go and tend to Edward's wound. But I couldn't, and Jacob went at him, hitting him over and over with the rock. I cried while I watched Edward slowly die. The color rushing from his face, bruises and blood coming from almost every inch of his body. And here I stood unable to stop Jacob, unable to help Edward, to save him.

His eyes were slowly closing as he gave up the fight, and let death over come him.

"NO!!" I screeched as I awoke. Tears were coming like rapids from my eyes, my hands were tangled in my hair and my legs in my sheets. Gasping for air, I turned to see the sun just now rising. Charlie ran into my room panic stricken.

"Bella?!" he came to my side almost instantly, "What's wrong?" his voice calmed as he saw I was in no pain, nothing had hurt me.

"B...b...a...Bad d..dr..dream." I stuttered crying my eyes out. Praying with all my heart that my dream would never become a reality.

He took me into a awkward hug, "It's alright, you're gonna be okay." I nodded rocking back and forth, thinking 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Just a dream..'

A knock came on our front door, it wasn't a small soft knock that I would expect from Alice. But maybe it wasn't Alice, maybe it was Jacob. If it wasn't Jacob then I was clueless.

Charlie went to answer it, while I got ready for another day of practice.

"Isabella someone is here to see you. He says it's important." I sighed, it was Jacob; it had to be.

"Coming." I hollered back, then came out to the foyer. Who I saw wasn't Jacob.

It was Jessica Stanley's father... and he didn't look to pleased.

**Thank you to SPOONS Secret Agent Alice who I am proud to say is my new beta! now I... we will try and update as much as possible. and thanks to SPOONS Secret Agent Alice my updates won't be as sloppy and I wont get writers block as often, like I almost did today before she helped me out of my little slump. Again thank you and everyone else who reviews and reads my story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!**

LMSJM


	14. Lunch and Dinner

**Here you go my next chapter!**

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters.**

**Previously on LOST:**

_It was Jessica Stanley's father... and he didn't look to pleased._

B POV

Mister Stanley finally left around noon. It turned out he wanted me and the other gypsies out of "his" town. I kept asking him why, what had we done to him? This was our first visit to this small town, and since it was so small not much city gossip would have gotten to the townspeople's ears. Every time I asked why, though, he would tell me that I was a slut, my mother was a whore, and the gypsy men were bastards.

In the end Charlie told him that if he ever threatened me, my mother, or any other gypsy that visits the town again, he would arrest Mr. Stanley.

Now, after all the chaos Mr. Stanley had caused, I walk to the Cullen's happy home, in a horrible mood.

"Where have you been?" Alice's voice was concerned as she ushered me into her home.

"Um.." should I tell her that I had been yelled at by Jessica's dad for no apparent reason, only to have her tell Edward who might take his side? "Slept late... chores." I shrugged. She gave me a suspicious glare.

I was a terrible liar.

Just when Alice was going to pry on the details of my morning, Edward entered the room. I sighed with relief as I grabbed his hand and drug him into the music study. Shutting the door behind me hoping Alice might take a hint, I did not want to tell her what happened. And that was that.

"Hello?" Edward greeted utterly confused by my actions.

"Hi." I replied snatching the music stand, slapping on the sheets with my notes on them. "Lets get started, shall we?" I inquired forcing a smile.

"Errr.. Alright," he answered after a long pause, "but I was just about to get some lunch.. However, if you have already eaten we can go ahead and..."

I cut him off, "Okay, and no I haven't eaten yet... I was um... occupied this morning and haven't eaten since dinner last night." I stated in a matter of fact tone. He smiled and led me back out into the hallway, to a furious Alice.

E POV

Bella's behavior was perplexing; first she was late to practice, then she acts some what rudely.

I could only come to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. She looked very cautious and filled with worry as we walked to the dining area for lunch. This wasn't the only thing that worried me though; the minute we walked out the door, Alice was glaring at her. It takes a lot to upset Alice, she is a very happy and upbeat person. Well, whatever it was, I would find out soon enough.

"Bella, is something bothering you?" I asked receiving a uneasy glance from her.

"Nothing..." she paused searching for an excuse, "I'm just tired." it sounded more like a question than an answer, but I decided to leave her alone and maybe she will tell me on her own time.

"Very-well." I stated in a dry voice. We had just walked into the dinning room, my Aunt, Uncle and Jessica already waiting for Alice's and my arrival.

Jessica smiled when she caught sight of me, but her eyes soon narrowed as Bella walked in.

"Darling!" she squealed, quickly getting up to embrace me. I forced a smile, looking over Jessica's shoulder to my parents for help before she gave me a full kiss on the lips. I was going to have to order something strong to get the taste of Jessica out of my mouth.

I caught Jessica sending sly glances over to Isabella when she thought I wasn't looking, then when she was sure she had Bella's attention she kissed me again. This time she tried to get me to open my mouth and grant her tongue access. I immediately pushed her away.

She smiled, "Oh Eddie, you can be such a tease." she wrinkled her nose up looking like she was sneering. It was horrible. What did I do to deserve this type of punishment?!

Oblivious to my discomfort, Jessica snatched up my hand and practically threw my into the seat next to hers. Bella was sitting opposite me seemingly nervous, glancing frantically between Jessica and I.

An awkward silence enveloped us as we waited for the servants to bring lunch out. Today we were having the doe my Uncle had caught on his last hunting trip. A young server girl came out giving us all a glass of water, I whispered, telling her to bring me some strong whiskey when she passed me. Jessica had evidently heard my request and gave me a sickening suggestive smile that made me what to throw up. Then told the girl to make that a double.

"So Miss Isabella, I hear you are leaving with your family soon?" Jessica practically squealed with delight. I let out a silent gasp and looked up to my beautiful Bella with wide eyes. Wait '_my_ beautiful Bella? Oh I wish.

Bella gave Jessica a short lived glare as she answered, "Actually, no. I guess you heard wrong. "

Jessica's pleased expression soon turned to shock and anger as Bella's answer hit her. "Oh really?" she sneered, "Great." she looked like she could have killed Bella right there and then.

"Isn't it though?" she asked, silence soon following. After a minute of another awkward silence I could hear Bella adjusting her position as she crossed her legs. As she did so, she had accidentally brushed her gentle leg against mine. An electric shock broke through my body, and suddenly I had lost control as my feet had begun to twist and loop with hers. I was softly rubbing my foot up and down her leg when the food finally arrived.

The server had quickly slipped a small bottle in my hand when he set the food plate down infront of me. I thanked him silently, hoping no one noticed the exchange.

"So Eddie?" Jessica began, once again in an unbearable tone, "What is the color scheme you want for the wedding?" she had put an emphasis on wedding, glancing at Bella to she her reaction. Much to my disappointment, Bella only scooped another fork full of deer in to her mouth. Chewing uncomfortably.

"Umm... Black and white?" I asked sounding retarded.

"Oh! Come now Eddie-kins," I winced, and Bella stifled a giggle at that, "I was thinking more along the lines of.." Jessica thought long and hard, it had almost been 10 minutes before she finally finished her sentence, "Oh I don't know the proper name for it, but it's a lighter shade of red. I saw this beautiful gown in town. Trust me darling, you'll love it on me." she winked before giggling and getting back to the guest list. I yearned to bang my head against the table and say over and over: 'I hate my life, I hate my life.' but knew my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't approve of that kind of behavior.

B POV

Lunch was amusing, Jessica had been talking about the plans for the wedding and Edward seemed to hate everything she said. In fact he seemed to despise her. It was hilarious. And the nicknames she called him, 'Eddie', 'Eddie-kins', 'Eddie-poo', 'Teddie-weddie'! It was by far the most entertaining thing in the world. Plus he winced every time! It looked like all he wanted to do was bang his head on the nearest solid object.

"I'll see you later my Eddie man." she winked and I ran out into the hall breaking out in tears trying to hold in laughter. Edward soon came out the doors with a faint outline of lips on each cheek and smeared lip paint on his own full lips. He wiped it off angrily, glaring at me when I opened my mouth to comment.

"Well that was interesting." he said, giving me a gorgeous crooked smile and taking my hand, leading me to the music room. I nodded in agreement, Jessica's rambling and Edward's annoyance wasn't the only thing that made my day. Throughout the whole lunch Edward's foot had been roaming my lower leg, as well as playing with my own. In my opinion it was like my own little piece of heaven.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do before twilight." I commented remembering that I told Charlie I would be home to make dinner tonight, as a thanks for letting me stay.

"Why don't you just stay for dinner again? We have plenty of food and space.." he pleaded, it was kind of perplexing the way Edward's and my relationship went from bad to good to worse to better, all in the same day.

"No, I couldn't anyway because I promised Ch- my da- father that I would be home for dinner tonight." I explained offering him an apologetic smile.

"Fine." he gave up with a huff, it was rather amusing.

We had soon reached the smaller living area, our music sheets spread across the room in a chaotic mass.

"Lets get to work." I said, and the long night had begun.

"Mm, mm,ooh." I hit the final notes of the song right when Jessica decided to enter.

"What's that sound?" she asked in disgust, "I mean really ugh!" Edward glared at her, the smiled slyly.

"That was me playing the piano my dear." he told her sounding like the wolf in the Little Red Riding hood story I have told before. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Oh not your beautiful playing darling," she said giving him a strange smile.

"Well, if you don't mind, we are kind of in the middle of practicing. So if you could leave?" I suggested gesturing toward the door.

"Actually, I was hoping to listen to you." she gave a smug smile cocking an eyebrow up, "Unless you couldn't stand an audience, then you might as well just drop out now." she added in a somewhat angry tone.

"Fine then." I scoffed shooting daggers at her.

"Okay.." Edward stated beginning to play.

Jessica coughed when the time for me to begin singing came, causing me to start late.

"Jessica." Edward scowled, looking back to me apologetically.

I cleared my throat, and Edward started playing again.

"_There's a song that's in--" _I began.

Jessica was very rude and interruptive throughout the practice, she would always try to hug or kiss Edward when he was playing or through me off with coughs or sneezes.

"_ooh._" I finished with a frustrated sigh. I looked over to Edward, having turned away from him and Jessica half way through her interruption of our practice. I heard a grunt come from him as Jessica pushed him back onto the love-seat. Then straddling him as if I was not there. "Well, I have to go." I said angrily, stomping toward the door. That was an inappropriate and disgusting thing for them to do in front of me! It didn't even look like Edward was going to protest! Ugh!!

I practically stampeded home, both in a rush because it was twilight and because I was outraged by Jessica's behavior.

I made dinner in a rush, hoping to get it finished before Charlie got home.

E POV

Jessica was, no is utterly repulsive! It killed me to see Bella leave in such an angry state.

"Good." Jessica whispered in my ear when we heard the door slam shut, "She's finally gone, you'd think someone would take a hint." she groaned, I wanted to kill my self then and there.

"Ugh! Get off me!" I yelled in her face. She looked taken aback, then she smiled in a failing attempt to be seductive.

"Someone's cranky," she whispered biting my earlobe, I shuddered.

"Get off." I ordered calmly, she just laughed as if that was never going to happen, "NOW!" I screamed again.

She laughed, "Alright, we'll save this for tonight then." she said in a hushed tone as she climbed off of me.

"Disgusting slut." I grumbled, running out into the hallway in attempts of finding Bella. She wasn't out there, so I ran to Alice's room thinking she might have gone there to complain about Jessica's behavior.

"Alice?" I asked knocking on her door. I heard shuffling inside the room, then tiny footsteps.

"Yes?" she asked poking her head through the door.

"Is Bella in there?" I pleaded.

"No." she stated, then slammed the door in my face.

B POV

I was scrambling for ingredients when I found a not saying we would have a guest over for dinner tonight.

Then, as if it was planned, the front door opened then closed. Two pairs of footsteps made their way to the kitchen. I groaned when I saw who our guest was.

**Yes it's a short chapter, but im trying to prolong everything so there aren't as many events in a small time period. Who do you think our little guest is?**

ps

I didn't get this to my beta because I wanted to get it up pronto, sorry for being so slow.

LMSJM


	15. Confusion

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters.**

**Previously on LOST:**

_Then, as if it was planned, the front door opened then closed. Two pairs of footsteps made their way to the kitchen. I groaned when I saw who our guest was._

BPOV

"Hello Jacob." I forced a smile and went to embrace him, which I came to realize was a mistake. "Can't breathe." I gasped as he tightened his grip on me then slowly released.

He smiled when he pulled me away so he could look at my face, "I have a surprise for you." he told me pulling out a small gypsy made box. "We never made it totally official so here," he got down on one knee, I gasped shaking my head.

"Jake..." I trailed off not knowing how to tell him that we couldn't do this yet. Especially now, when I was falling for someone else. I needed to tell him I only saw him as a friend or brother, that I didn't deserve his love. I hoped he could see what I was trying to tell him through my eyes as he looked deeply into them.

"Shh," he hushed me, "Isabella, I love you with all my heart and.."

I cut him off, "I'm not ready for this Jake," he looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I am doing this not only for us, but for you! I want you to trust me with what's going on in your life, I want to be apart of your life." he began ranting.

"Jake, please." I begged. He looked pained, but soon stood up and thanked Charlie for having him over before turning to leave.

"Oh!" Jacob gasped as he ran into someone who was about to knock.

"Hello again." a velvety voice greeted with disgust and anger. I ran to the door, finding Jacob and Edward facing eachother. Both had angry expressions plastered on their faces.

"Edward." I exclaimed, Jacob turned to glare at me before pushing past Edward to leave. "Jake.." I pleaded as I saw him walk away, "Excuse me." I told Edward a little forcefully, I was still angry with him. "Jacob!" I yelled catching his attention, he turned around to face me.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked formally, his face was composed so that I could see all the anger and discomfort on it. Yet, at the same time he acted like he was trying to hide it.

"Don't do this Jake, I'm not ready for this. You're leaving soon and I'm staying here..." he cut me off.

"Then come and travel with my family, you don't have to stay here in a.." he hesitated, "city." he spat the word as though it were a curse.

"But maybe I want to." I reasoned, "Maybe I want a break from the traveling and performing." I shot back pleading with my eyes now.

"Fine!" he yelled, obviously upset by my words. He turned away from me and stomped off.

"Jacob!" I yelled, I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about anything but Jacob right then. I ran infront of him, grabbing hold of his face, "Please." I begged, his eyes showed anguish then passion in seconds. His lips met mine in a hot and passionate kiss, I didn't fight at first, but soon realized how wrong this was and began pushing against him. "No." I managed to sputter out when his lips released mine, he stopped.

"Goodbye." he said to me in obvious pain, he kissed me again lightly then ran off.

"Goodbye.." I sobbed. I was a horrible terrible person. I ran back to the house with tears running down my cheeks, in my desperation I didn't notice that there was someone in the doorway. Someone that had witnessed the whole thing. Someone I loved, but was to afraid to actually admit it. Someone who had started all of this just from inviting me to a simple dinner party. Someone I should stay away from.

Edward.

**Yeah i know it's short but there is a lot in this chapter. What do you think Edward will say? Will he embrace her? Or become disgusted with her? dun dun DUN!! stay tuned lol**


	16. POLL

**Hi um u can hate me if you want, you know for not updateing as much as I should. I'm really sorry I'm such a slacker, but I'm trying harder more than ever I wanna finishe this portion of the story by 2009 if not earlier. So I have wriiten this authors note for two reasons. **

**1. School is starting and I'm trying to keep up with my homework this year**

**2. I have a new poll for those who already finished Breaking Dawn (I finished it Monday.. I was on vacation so it took me longer than expected) so check it out and vote and stuff... yeah its my first poll to so um it might be a little wack or whatever.**

**3. (heck y not add another pathetic excuse to not updating) I'm editing again.. yes AGAIN! ugh writing my own story is harder than I thought it would be.. but i wanna accomplish something in life**

**peace and love**

**LMSJM **

**P.S**

**I'm thinking about making a LMSJM AIM or MSN or Facebook so i can chat with whoever would be interested about Twilight and other books that you may enjoy. So tell me if you woul like that or you think it would be pointless**


	17. In your arms

**A special thanks to all of my reviews and my beta, thanks for helping make this story!**

**disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers characters.**

**Previously on LOST:**

_"Goodbye." he said to me in obvious pain, he kissed me again lightly then ran off._

_"Goodbye.." I sobbed. I was a horrible terrible person. I ran back to the house with tears running down my cheeks, in my desperation I didn't notice that there was someone in the doorway. Someone that had witnessed the whole thing. Someone I loved, but was to afraid to actually admit it. Someone who had started all of this just from inviting me to a simple dinner party. Someone I should stay away from._

_Edward._

**EPOV**

I didn't know how to think, speak, or walk by the time Bella scrabbled back to her feet. I was in pain; it hurt to no extent to watch all of that. To see him kiss those lips I have been dreaming about for so long. It hurt even more to see her in pain; I knew immediately, when I saw the first tear form on her face, that I can't be selfish and just let her wallow in her sorrows. She needed someone right now; and I would be there for her.

So I buried all the pain in my heart, putting it away with the rest, before I spoke, "Bella." I began looking at her panicked and hurt expression, "Bella, are you okay?" the answer was obvious but I didn't know what else to say.

"No... I'm so sorry!" she choked out trying to run past me to get inside. I didn't realize I had grabbed her before I felt her in my arms. She was so warm and soft. I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to protect her from pain and all the outside things that would cause her pain. So I held her close, and it felt like she belonged there. We fit like the Ying and Yang the Chinese were so fond of.

When I had her in my arms, I felt ... whole. I was afraid to let go, I was afraid of losing this feeling, knowing that when this beautiful dream ended; I would lose the love I felt for this wonderful woman and gain the pain of releasing her to the cruel outside world. I had to protect her. I needed to protect her.

I never wanted to see her in this state again. The next time I held her in my arms I wanted her to be there of her own free will, for her to feel the same way and not be distracted by petty sadness.

My gentlemanly sense had been long gone the moment she welcomed my embrace. I was lost in her warmth. Lost in the feeling. Lost in love.

I had to tell her how I felt, and soon.

When the right time came she would know, and though most likely only in my wildest dreams, she would feel the same way.

**BPOV**

I sobbed into his shoulder, I felt horrible. I have feelings for a taken man, and I am taken as well. I have a messed up mind if I even thought Edward truly cared or that I would have a chance with him. The only reason he stayed was to ensure I wouldn't end up leaving with the rest of my family and embarrass Charlie or him in the process.

It was soothing and painful to be in his arms. They were warm and cold, soft and inviting, but at the same time, hard and forbidding. I knew I should shove him away and go inside, shutting the door, never to speak to him again. But I couldn't fight against his strong embrace. It wasn't only that I couldn't though; there was something inside of me that said I shouldn't. Not for my own sanity, but for his. Something in my head, or heart, told me that he needed this comfort more than I did.

So I asked myself, "Why?" It wasn't until then that I realized I had stopped crying, or that I had said that out loud.

"Hmm." he whispered, there was some feeling in his voice, a longing? Hurting? Something there told me he was hurting more on the inside than he was letting on. I struggled to pull away to look at his face, to see the feeling that I must have been in my imagination. But he only held me tighter, "Please stay." he whispered the hurt taking his voice over once again.

I stopped struggling the minute those words left his mouth. I choked back a sob, "Why?" I coughed out in a hoarse voice. It was wrong for me to want to be in his arms forever, the only way I could fight back was that I believed Edward was so in love with Jessica. I knew this was not true, but it was the only thing keeping me at bay. When he told me to stay with him in this embrace, my will power cracked into thousands of little pieces. Pieces I could not put back together.

"Just please." he begged, as he spoke I felt his lips come down on my brown hair, then my forehead, then my cheek. "Please." he pleaded again kissing my nose before making the cycle back up to the top of my head. His lips left a tingling sensation wherever they went. For a moment it was heaven, but then my mind started working once again. This was so wrong.

"I … I can't." I whispered tears cascading down my face once again. He held me even tighter, if that were possible. I didn't want to leave, but I had to before this started getting worse. I started pushing against his chest, "Edward…." I choked trying to get him to let me go, no matter how much I hoped he wouldn't.

"Please Isabella." **(Whoa when I wrote this line I thought of another possibility for a story!)** he pleaded kissing my head again, "Please," kiss, "please," kiss, "please." he begged. I hugged him tighter burying my head in his chest.

"I'll always be here, but I can't." I explained hoping he understood my muffled words. His chest heaved as he took in a long breath, followed by one of his arms releasing me. I felt his cold hand lift my chin so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"I know." he whispered with a pained expression. A moment passed in silence. Suddenly his eyes shined bright with intensity. He leaned down hesitantly as if debating something in his head. We stood there in each others arms for a while, our faces only an inch apart. I was lost in his dazzling green eyes, before I realized that he had closed the space between us and our lips had met.

His lips were so soft and warm, but I couldn't make any real assessments, for he had pulled away just as quickly as he had come.

"I apologize." he mumbled. I could hear that he didn't feel entirely sorry for taking advantage of me in that way; and I didn't mind.

"Bells." Charlie started as he opened the front door, I tried to jump back from Edward, but he wouldn't let go. He seemed totally oblivious to the fact that my father was coming out, and would see an engaged man embracing me, while I too am engaged.

"Edward." I tried to break him from his trance but it was too late. Charlie had the door open and was glaring at Edward and the way he was looking at me.

Everything happened so quickly then. Charlie had brought his hand between us and pushed Edward away from me, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside before yelling.

"You stay away from her! You're an engaged man!" he continued but had shut the door behind him, all I could hear where his continued muffles coming through the door. All I could really make out was pretty much every other word. He said things like, " You... can't... the... I'll... Jessica... She... Jacob!" and many other words that should not bear repeating.

I peered through the curtains to see Charlie standing there with his finger pointed accusingly at a still very dazed Edward. He looked confused and disgusted, whether he was disgusted with Charlie or me, was beyond my knowledge.

The door slammed then and Charlie was glaring at me with evil eyes, "Go to your room!" he yelled pointing me in the right direction. My head slumped as I retreated to my quarters.

**EPOV**

The wonderful dream has ended, and, as promised, the pain had come.

I was stuck in a daze as Charlie shouted at me, I didn't even catch a word of what he was saying; but I knew if I did listen then I would hurt even more. I can hardly stand the pain that inhabits me now, I don't need excess burden.

I needed to talk to my beautiful Bella, to ask her if what had just happened was real. My feelings of pain and love had mixed together causing chaos and confusion in my body.

Walking home I couldn't help but think about what had just happened between Bella and me, along with right and wrong. I came to the conclusion that I had to apologize sincerely for my actions to Bella. I had taken advantage of a woman, and not just any woman, a taken girl.

She was to marry a gypsy man by the name of Jacob Black, and he had just left her in a very angered state. He had hurt her though, and that was unforgivable!

I hated this Jacob Black! He had hurt the woman I love and put her in a terrible position.

Hadn't I also been a part of putting her in that awful place? I was tugging her away from happiness, her along with myself. Wasn't I?

I realized then that the only true happiness I could have, was to be with Bella, and only Bella. Did she feel the same? Could we ever be together? Would my parents let me have my way? WOULD I have my way?

What can I do to make things right, to take this burden off of my beloved Bella? How can I win her over? What was this other feeling I had for Jacob Black? Was it hate? Jealousy? Do I envy him his fiancée?

Why was this feeling so confusing?!

**Yes not much of a chapter … but this chapter does have a lot going on in it. THEY HAD THEIR FIRST KISS!! Yes I don't have a very good cliffy this time so I'll explain why I stopped here, Charlie is deciding on how he will punish Bella and Edward, being Edward, is not very happy with himself and his actions so as we all know he is going to try and make up for it. How? I have no idea! Well I do have an Idea BUT! I'm not telling you YET! So yeah and here's a little hint for ya'll:**

**It's not good for Edward to put all that pain away and not let it out... it is starting to build up... what will happen when it finally boils over? (hmm I don't know maybe a sequel??) **


	18. I PROMISE A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING!

hola! kill mee i know i havent updated in FOREVER and I feel terrible for it so!! guess what before next week is over i promise to have a new chapter for every one of my stories. Why the end of next week? well because I have to reread over my stories to make sure i dont make the next one screwy then I have to rid myself of what ever writers block I may obtain. But I PROMISE you all a new chapter! and if you're a new reader PLEASE give me anything that you may think should happen, I mean i already know whats going to happen I just dont know how....OH! and since i held off updating sooo long ima write a small portion in this authors note ready? here is a little sneak preview of upcoming events:

Edwards pov:

I stood pacing in the dressing room regretting everything.

I should have ended it all.

I should have never started anything with the beautiful gyspy girl.

I should have remained loyal.

I shouldn't have fallen in love with my Bella.

But I did, and I didn't. And it didn't seem like there was much i could do to stop what was happening now.

Wait.... maybe there was.

Emmett came into the room right when I was about to leave it.

"Hey, where are you headed off to?" he asked, but I didn't reply. Instead I ran. I ran away from all of it, I would come back when I knew what I should do about this mess I've made.

I ran from everything, my awaiting bride, the love of my life, my cousins and aunt and uncle, and my dear friends. Today I would not be married to that vile Jessica. No, today I would finally find my Bella. And tell her everything.

**yeahhh so thats what will happen but a LOT has to happen b4 it, i totally just wrote that on the spot thinking about what i want to happen, I just need my climax. HELP MEE!! and I will love you all forever lol **

**LMSJM**


	19. Sleep? Over?

**THANK YOU for your awesome come back in reviews *tear* i feel so special haha, but seriously i thought people might have given up on my story.. but some of you didn't and I thank you soo much for that. As for any new readers Welcome to Into The Night :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)**

**E POV**

It has been four days since our kiss and I still haven't found the courage to talk to Bella about what happened, or even if it had. The biggest difference in her behavior has been ignoring every offer Alice and I give her to spend time with us outside of rehearsal. She always has some excuse weather its that she had to go home to do chores or she wanted to see her mother. Bella hardly ever speaks about Jacob, and for that I was greatful. Maybe her silence had just been to much for my lovesick nerves. Maybe I knew we just had to get over what ever did, or did not, happen. The tryouts were just around the corner and I knew this concert meant a lot to her.

"Hey." I greeted her like everyday.

"Hello." she always replied before walking past me to her music stand. This time I stopped her and embraced her, she pushed away giving me a confused look. "Can I help you?" she asked, sounding surprised and maybe even disgusted.

"Yes," I told her not letting her out of my arms, "you can tell me why you have been giving Alice and I the cold shoulder." I whispered into her hair.

She pushed me away, "I don't know what you're talking about." she insisted and continued walking to her spot.

I forced a laugh and grabbed her arm turning her to face me, "Oh, yes you do. Tell me this one thing please." I begged, "Is this about me? Or is this about," I paused sneering his name, "Jacob?" I finished with a bad taste in my mouth. She looked at me wide eyed, shocked I would ask probably.

Eventually she took a deep breath closing her eyes as if to calm her self, then she glared, "Neither." she answered bluntly trying to free herself from my grasp.

"Oh? Then who is this about?" I tried to keep my voice down, I was angry with her and myself for everything that was happening and had happened, we should have left eachother alone.

"Me!" she yelled and stomped to the door opening it to see a very upset Alice.

"Bella?" she pouted looking at Bella with puppy dog eyes, "Will you hang out with me today?" she her voice dripping with sadness, I can't believe how low she is stooping. I watched Bella's stance relax as I knew she began to pity my poor cousin.

"Alice I don't know... I." she began with yet another excuse.

"Bella I thought we were friends? Don't you want to hang out with me anymore?" She whispered laying it on way to thick.

"Alright." she answered knocking the breath out of me. She has been avoiding us for so long, I was so sure.... what?

I was utterly confused, but I couldn't help but ask: "Can I come?" I was unsure, but hoping she would say yes. I NEEDED to see my Bella smile again, I wanted to see the light sparkle in her eyes when she talked to me, I wanted to see her beautiful blush come to her cheeks, I even wanted her to trip so I might catch her when she fell. I needed help.

Alice looked at me smiling widely then looked at Bella waiting for the answer, "If that's alright." I added biting my lower lip from the uncertainty and fear that now took me.

She turned and looked at me frowning, but as soon as my face was in view the corners of her mouth went into a smile as she giggled, "Fine, you know you and Alice look soo much alike when you pout." she finished skipping out the door with Alice, I eventually heard her bedroom door close and little giggles as they got ready to go out. Where? I had no clue.

-------LINE------

It had been almost 30 minutes before Alice had finally emerged from her room, she smiled at me and laughed at my impatient expression. I heard the door squeak as Bella came after and was surprised to see her in new clothes and her hair pinned back from her face in an untidy bun, two strands hung in her face on either side of her head. I hadn't realized how long I had been staring until I noticed a blush appear on her face, I looked away immediately embarrassed I had been so impolite.

"Are we going shopping, or are you two going to be all goggly eyed all day?" Alice asked impatiently, opening the front door. I looked back to Bella and held out my hand praying she would take it. She smiled and took it, and I couldn't help but smile hugely as I escorted her out the door.

"So where are we going then?" I asked admiring the way the sunlight brought out lighter brow highlights in Bella's hair.

"I'm not sure." Bella replied looking up at me then to Alice.

"Well, I want to go shop at the market maybe stop by Bella's family's post and buy some things." she told us enthusiastically, practically skipping down the road.

Bella sighed, obviously unhappy with the plan.

"We don't have to." I whispered to her concerned. She looked at my expression and laughed.

"No, it's not that." she explained, "I just really don't like to shop." I chuckled.

"Well, we could convince Alice to stay home. I'm sure she would love to help out with practice or something." I told her, to afraid to suggest anything other than work.

"That would be nice." she answered, the corners of her mouth turning slightly upward.

I nodded, searching for something to say to convince Alice it would be best to just stay home. So far I was coming up blank, no one could really ever get Alice to change her plans when they involved shopping. You can only lead a horse to water. But I was going to try.

"Hey Alice?" I asked uncertain on what my next words may be.

She turned around still skipping backwards, "Yeah?" she asked joyful.

"Do you mind if we actually just stay home?" I asked in a rush, she stopped skipping immediately and glanced at Bella, then back at me.

"Yes." she said a pout forming on her lips.

"Well, Bella and I really need to practice and maybe you could help us decide and listen in if you want." I suggested trying my best to make everything sound so much more fun.

"No. You two practice enough." she informed me turning back around, now stomping down the road.

"But Alice, neither of us really feels up to going out. When you asked if I wanted to hang out with you, I thought you meant at home or something." Bella cut in trying, in vain, to sway Alice to see things our way.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks, I prepared myself for what anger may be coming from the tiny pixy girl, but I wasn't prepared to see a huge smile on her face when she turned. "Fine, I have a better idea anyway." she giggled and rushed to grab Bella's arm, "You are going to stay the night at our house!" she squealed.

Poor Bella looked terrified and utterly confused, "What?" she asked looking my way for an explanation or maybe a definition.

Alice stared at Bella shocked, "Haven't you ever stayed the night at someones house before?" she asked incredulous.

"Um... no?" Bella answered still unsure of what was happening.

"Well now you will have." Alice rejoiced, skipping toward Bella's house.

"Alice where are we going?" Bella demanded yanking her arm away from the perky pixy **(try saying that 5 times fast)**

"To ask the Chief and get your things of coarse." Alice told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?!" Bella barked back tired of being out of the know. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute her features where when she was angry, in turn thought she glared.

"Because," Alice explained, "You. Are. Sleeping. Over!" she said as if talking to one of the mentally retarded.

**Yeah I know I climaxed to this?! I'm sorry for not updating on friday and I'm sorry that this chapter is not what any of us expected. But I was grounded from the computer all last week and I am writing this with a terrible stomachache/ cramp. So please cut me some slack. I PROMISE that the next chapter will have more ongoings and be better written and have something happen. please review telling me what I can improve on and what I might be able to add to give the story more punch. and I promise a better chapter and ill even add in the tryouts for the festival thingy in the next chapter**

**LMSJM**


	20. Wonderful dreams

I stared at her stunned. Almost frozen in shock at the pure randomness of the whole situation, I was in such a daze that I hadn't noticed that we had already gotten to my house until Alice threw a skirt in my face.

"BELLA! Hello?!" She demanded my attention, waving her hands frantically in my face, looking like someone drowning.

I blinked and shook my head trying to snap out of my trance, "Huh?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Can I borrow this?!" she repeated with an exasperated expression.

"Umm." I began trying to wrap my mind around the goings ons, "Sure?" I responded, unsure as to what I was agreeing to.

She smiled and threw it in the full bag she had obviously packed for our little slumber party. "Thanks, you know," she started looking at another article of clothing with much apprehension, "You're going to have to teach me how to make skirts and dresses like this. They're simply fascinating!" she declared throwing another dress into the bulging bag on my bed.

"Sure," I responded examining the forming boulder on my sheets, "but Alice, how long am I staying?" I asked looking at her then back at the lumpy gypsy bag.

"Only a few days." she told me shrugging.

"How long is a few days?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea for you to just stay for the last week before the try outs for the festival." she told me as though it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"What about my dad?" I demanded, amazed at her boldness.

"He has lived without you before, he can survive a week. It's not like you aren't going to see him, we live next door pretty much." she replied acting as though my reaction was so dramatic.

"But.." I tried to counter her, but I just didn't know what would change her mind.

"Edward turn around or get out, we haven't packed her personals yet." Alice shooed Edward out the door, but not before I could notice the distressed look on his face.

"How long was he standing there?" I inquired searching my memory for anytime we might have left him alone.

"He's been with us the whole time," she laughed closing the door, "Gosh Bella, oblivious much?"

I let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah.. sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I felt terrible that I hadn't paid any attention to him.

She gave me a confused look, "It's okay?" she replied unsure of what intention my words were for, "Anyway, we need to finish packing, so grab whatever you need. Like underwear or any other personal items." She requested retrieving another bag from my near-empty closet.

"Okay... so wait." I began going to my underwear drawer, "you already asked Charlie about this?" I asked.

"Of coarse Bella you were there." She replied looking at me as if I was a mental patient.

"Oh." was all I could say as we finished up and each grabbed a bag, she took the bigger one. Though I insisted on carrying it, but surprisingly she refused and lifted it with as much ease as though it were a pillow.

We walked out into the hallway, Edward took my bag from me without a word. I blushed and looked down, he probably didn't realize that it held my personal stuff. He also grabbed Alice's load and set them down tying one to the other and lifting it on his shoulders.

Alice and I walked ahead, I was in search of Charlie. I wasn't about to leave without telling him good bye. Who knows how long Alice was really going to keep me prisoner.

I found him in the kitchen, failing miserably at reheating the bread loaf. I quickly corrected him and gave him a hug before telling him goodbye.

"Have fun girls." he waved as we walked out the door, I could tell he was purposefully leaving Edward out of the party grouping. We waved back and turned to walk on toward the Cullen household.

"So what do you plan on doing tonight?" Edward asked looking ahead with a slightly strained expression.

"Not sure," I replied looking at Alice for an answer then back at Edward, "I could take one of those, I know they're heavy." I offered noticing a small bead of sweat making its way down his forehead.

"No, a lady should not carry her own bags. That's why men are built with more strength." He insisted not bothering to look at me as he answered.

I huffed insulted, how sexist for him to think a woman couldn't carry her own load. Did women not harbor a child for nine months in her own stomach? Didn't I grow up to fend for myself? Wasn't I one of the stronger people in the clan? How dare he be so arrogant. I glared at him, staring him down. Even more infuriated that he didn't even seem to notice.

I glanced at the bags and noticed a flaw in the knots holding them together and took advantage. I untangled the strap from the bag he held and slung it over my own shoulder, smiling, pleased that I could show off my strength and wit. Unfortunately, I had slung the heavy bag over my shoulder to quickly, the sudden weight on one side of my back set me off balance and toward the ground. My feet taking part in the act, tangled around eachother and I fell forward bracing for the impact.

I felt Edward's strong, familiar embrace before I felt the ground. With a huff the bag, Edward, and his bag, had all fallen on me. Obviously the weight had set Edward off as well, and when he tried to catch me, gravity took its vengeance for saving me from its clutches so many times.

"Ow." I groaned as Edward shifted his weight to get the small boulder off his back.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys alright?!" Alice squealed pulling the bag off of him.

I squirmed to get up, but Edward pinned me down. I looked at him impatiently about to demand he let me up, and gasped, my words caught in my throat.

He was staring at me passionately, his eyes showing conflict as he decided what to do.

After what seemed like a lifetime he finally pushed himself up, a sparkle of reluctance in his eyes. Alice held out her hand, jumping in front of him right as he was about to make the same offer. I took it snatching up the traitorous bag as I stood up right and balanced it nicely on my back.

I thanked her and brushed the dirt off my skirt. She smiled and began skipping up the walkway.

"Sorry." Edward whispered placing his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the door. I grumbled my acceptance and walked in, following the corridor to Alice's room.

Opening the door, Alice took my hand and snatched my boulder of a bag from Edward. "She'll practice tomorrow, don't bug us." she stated then slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Jessica came over around mid-morning, instantly throwing herself all over Edward. As always, he looked slightly annoyed with her clingy-ness. I couldn't help but giggle at how disgusted he looked, but it was a thousand times funnier and worse when he told Jessica I was staying for the week. She immediately invited herself over for the same amount of time saying they should get used to living together since they were to marry in two months. Jessica had chosen the fall date, September, she explained, had beautiful colors and wasn't to cold for an outdoor wedding.

What really annoyed me though, was that she demanded the room next to Edward's. The one with the linking bathroom, she could easily sneak into his room and no one would notice.

Everything was extremely tense, and it got worse as the day progressed. Jessica was constantly kissing Edward, taking his hand, goosing him, and so much more that not only disgusted Alice and I, but obviously Edward himself. He wasn't used to, or very comfortable with Jessica's boldness, and frankly, by dinner, I was ready to strangle her. Who knew such a small innocent looking girl could be so obnoxious! She was worse than 20 Alice's whining when she didn't get to go shopping.

Finally it was time to retire, Alice showed me to my quarters which were across the hall from her own room, and a few doors down from Edward and Jessica's bedrooms. I thought that there was enough distance between Jessica and I that I would be able to sleep without the constant fear she might come and murder me in my sleep. She gave me such dirty looks through out the day that I couldn't help but take the extra step of locking my door before going to bed.

It had been a few hours before I was awaken by a loud yelp come from down the hall. I got up instantly and ran to the door, unlocking it clumsily. By the time I got out in the hall, I noticed everyone else in the house had already rushed to Edward's door. I rushed next to Alice and listened to a bed squeak inside the room, and recognized Jessica groan loudly. A short, but loud struggle echoed through the halls before a sharp thump banged against the wood.

Someone in the room started to protest, I strained my ears, making out as much as I could.

"...but, why!" Jessica demanded with a ruffle of the sheets.

"Because Ms. Stanley." Edward's voice sneered.

A shuffling of feet came before Jessica asked again, "Don't call me that, it's Jessica to you. Edward I love you, you love me **(we're a happy family! with a not so hug and a slap from knee to toe, why can't he say "Back off hoe!" haha) **I don't see why we can't have some fun!" she demanded.

"Because that's just it you ignorant slut! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" Edward screamed stomping to the door, everyone backed off right as he jerked the wooden barrier open. As soon as he saw us all he stopped in his tracks, immediately looking in my direction. Then, just as soon as he came he stomped off toward my door, then turned into the bathroom. We all looked back into his room as soon as he was out of sight. A frustrated Jessica sat on his bed, she jumped up glaring us all down and ran to slam the door shut. A sharp click informed us that she locked it, not intending on letting Edward or anyone else in. Carlisle and Esme turned to Alice and I, then pointed to our rooms.

"Go back to sleep," Carlisle ordered in a soft tone, "they'll settle this by themselves." he reasoned, and walked past us toward their bedroom.

"Night." Alice whispered walking back to her room.

"Night." I said back in the same hushed tone, taking one last glance at the closed door before turning back to my quarters.

I shut the door quietly behind me, but didn't lock it this time. I was pretty sure Jessica had had enough drama and attention for one night.

I was mostly asleep when my door reopened, so I took little notice thinking I was only hearing Edward open the other guest room not to far from mine. It was only minutes before I was sure I was asleep, because what happened next had to have been a dream.

I felt someone sit then lay next to me in the bed, then wrap their arms around my waist, wriggling under the blankets. In the dream I continued to act as though I was fully asleep, as though I didn't recognize the muscular arms around my waist, like I didn't feel him bury his face into the side of my neck, kissing it then pushing the shoulder of my nightgown up, kissing the newly revealed skin. Acting like I didn't hear his voice whisper.

"I can't have you, but I want you. I can't kiss you, but I want to. I can't love you, but I do." his breath tickled my skin. He kissed my earlobe, then everything faded away. My dream ending, like all fantasies.

**LMSJM**

**Tehe, so I WAS going to stop it half way through, but I wrote on anyway... so review por favor! o yo hacer hablo en espanol! lol **


	21. Fight! Fight!

**Previously on Lost (did Ben kill Locke?!): **"I can't have you, but I want you. I can't kiss you, but I want to. I can't love you, but I do." his breath tickled my skin. He kissed my earlobe, then everything faded away. My dream ending, like all fantasies.

**So as I was re-reading last chapter and the beginning of this one (because i started writing it on the same day) an evil smile came on my face as I thought of something that I KNOW will annoy some of you.....muhahaha!!! but dont worry, no matter what Edward says he's still going to snap.... over and over and over. no matter how many times he tries to "fix" everything... unless...... MWAHAHAHAAA! lol thanks for reviewing!**

B POV

I woke up to the rising sun rays blinding me. I stayed in place listening for any sign that anyone else had waken up yet.

The house was silent.

I took a deep breath and started to stretch, then froze when someone groaned next to me. I rolled over to find a groggy Edward blinking away the sunlight. He stared at me, I wasn't really sure if he had realized the situation we were in. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against his body. I gasped surprised and unsure. This couldn't be real. Did last night actually happen? Did he really say that?

I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head, I looked up and saw him smiling. He brought one of his hands up and traced lines on my cheek. "Good morning beautiful." he whispered kissing the top of my forehead, his words were slurred. I could barley make anything out. I just stared at him, then noticed, he was still sleeping. He must have thought I was Jessica.

I untangled myself from him and walked to the bathroom, taking day clothes with me.

* * *

It was breakfast, Esme had made us eggs and bread. Edward and Jessica sat next to eachother, but they took no notice to the other. Still sore from last nights incident.

Edward looked at me intently throughout the whole event, I felt awkward wondering if he had remembered this morning or realized that he had entered the wrong room.

"So Edward, where did u sleep last night. I didn't see you in the other guest room." Alice asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I..." he gulped, glancing at me then turned his gaze back on Alice, "Slept in the den." he told her, and looked down at his breakfast. Obviously done with any conversation, making things that more awkward for me. Jessica glared at Edward for a few moments before staring me down. I liked it better when she pretended to ignore me.

A few more minutes of the tense silence rested in the room when Carlisle decided it was enough, "Edward, Bella, tryouts are this week. How's the performance coming?" he looked at me, knowing Edward wouldn't immediately join the conversation.

"It's coming along well, but we're still working on the chorus." I told him, noticing Edward glance up at me before jerking his head back down slipping back into isolation.

"We can't wait to hear it." Esme chimed in, glancing at Edward with worried eyes. I just nodded and smiled.

Taking a final bite of my eggs I folded my napkin and looked back up to Esme, "May I be excused?" I asked in a polite tone. Esme smiled back at me and nodded, I got up and pushed my chair in then went to my room closing the door gently. "ugh!" I sighed falling back onto my bed. This was just way to awkward, how did I get pulled into this!

My door opened and shut silently, a few seconds after I had entered. A familiar pressure came on the bed.

"Bella?" Edwards voice came, and I sat up slowly not sure of what he was going to say, but I knew it would hurt me...

"Yes?" I replied looking at the design in the door. I was afraid of what I may see in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for my behavior last night, I should have never acted so bold." **(dudee im getting caught up in the characters emotions! I felt like crying when I wrote this!!!!)** I felt a pang of pain **(try saying that 5 times fast!)**bolt through my insides as his words reached my ears.

"I.. it's umm.." I didn't know what to say, he sounded upset most likely regretting coming in my room last night. He was probably disgusted with himself. "It's okay?" I told him laying back down on the bed, facing away from him. I didn't want him to see the tears fall down my cheeks, I was so frustrated with myself! Why was I crying?!

"Bella? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned, but slightly happy. Why was he happy? Because now he knows that he just broke my heart?! How could he have broken my heart?! Since when did I love him!!

"Yeah." I whispered, knowing that any louder and he would have heard my voice crack. I felt him lay down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincere, taking one hand and making me turn me head so I was looking at him. So he could see the wet tears travel down my cheeks.

"I'm fine.. I'm just missing my mother that's all." I replied trying to turn away.

He nodded and looked into my eyes, I saw the same internal dilemma going on that he had when he was on top of me yesterday. He leaned his head closer, putting his hand on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes. my heart sped up as I felt his breath against my lips. When a sharp knock came on my door.

"Bella?" Alice's voice rang into the room causing both of us to jump back, I saw frustration in Edward's eyes now. And held back a croaky laugh as I noticed him glare at the door. I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

"Yeah?" I asked clearing my throat.

"We just got a telegram from the judges, they moved the tryout date because they have to be in another town by the end of the week. They are in two days." she called through the door, "Can you tell Edward that when you see him, we can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah sure thing." I called back then turned to Edward who was still on my bed, "Well, looks like we have some practicing to do." I smiled hoping the last moment will just fade away so he doesn't soon regret it.

He smiled back and got up, taking my hand he said, "Yep, lets go." He led us out the door and to the den. I walked to my music stand, all of a sudden giddy and laughing. I wasn't the only one with a sudden mood swing, because Edward seemed to be in the same strange state. But that soon changed as low and behold, Jessica walks in to ruin our day. A frown came on my face immediately.

"Hello Edward," she greeted him with a smile, he simply ignored her and just jet messing with the music on the piano.

"Lets start on measure 20." he began as Jessica sat down next to him on the piano bench. He started to play.

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours, I pray to be.."

"JESSICA!" Edward shouted, the music stopping abruptly. I jumped and looked over, Jessica was turned toward him, leaning over his lap with both hands around a place they shouldn't be. He jumped back making her fall off the bench. She face planted onto the floor, and Edward stomped out of the room. "I'M DONE! TIRED OF IT!!" he yelled slamming the door behind him.

I looked at the door then down at the fallen Jessica, she got up and glared at me. Making her way toward me like an angry bull.

"YOU WITCH! WHAT SPELL DID U CAST ON HIM!!!" she shouted with so much fury it made me stumble back.

"I...I didn't.." I stuttered, terrified of her expression. She lunged forward, grabbing my hair, "Ah!!" I screamed in pain as she tore locks out and slapped me.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU SLUT!" she screamed in my face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carlisle's voice rang though the room, we both looked at the door, Jessica releasing my hair immediately.

"Ow! Bella! What's wrong with you!?" she squealed in pain grabbing my hand and making me slap her.

"Jessica, go to your quarters. Bella I think you may have to go home." he insisted. We nodded, Jessica smirking. We got up and headed toward our rooms.

"Serves you right." she mumbled pushing my into my room. I stumbled in and shut the door, turning I kicked my bed and punched one of my pillows.

"UGH!!!!!" I jumped on my bed taking out my anger on it instead of her. Several minutes later I got up and began to pack things back into my bag, when a small knock came on the door.

"What?" I growled, not even bothering to turn as someone walked in.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked shutting the door behind him.

"No, but it shouldn't matter I'm gone anyway." I replied angrily shoving my things in my bag.

"Aren't you just going back to your dads?" he asked taking a step toward me.

"No, now I know why my mom never wanted to settle down in a town." I said turning to him, "Because all there is, is drama and bruises." I finished walking passed him to grab some more clothes.

"So, where are you going?" He asked, now keeping his eyes on everything else but me.

"I'm going home, before they move on. I can help my mom through her pregnancy." I replied, shoving the last of my things into the bags.

"When will you come back." he asked me, I heard his voice crack a little, but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Never." I told him, tying up the bag and turning to leave only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Please, don't leave yet." he begged, visible pain reflecting in his eyes.

"I have to," I told him, balancing the heavy bags on my back.

"No you don't." he told me taking another step in my direction.

"Yes I do, before Carlisle yells again and before your little girlfriend yanks out the rest of my hair or slaps me silly." I responded moving to the side to get to the door, he just moved in my way. Blocking the exit.

"She what?" he asked, anger breaking through his tone.

"She attacked me." I growled trying to side step him.

He grabbed my shoulders, an apologetic look in his eyes now. "Don't leave, she wont touch you I promise." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Edward, Carlisle told me to go home, that's where I'm going." I told him shrugging out of his grip.

He embraced me, or tried to, I just pushed him away and tried in vain to get around him, "I'll talk to Carlisle." he said with pleading eyes.

"Why do you care so much?!" I yelled trying to get around him again.

"Because Bella." he said looking down.

"Because why?!" I demanded.

"Because I...."he stopped abruptly choking on his words, "I..... don't know." he told me sighing as if in defeat. I huffed and walked around him, he grabbed my arm again. "Because we have to finish what we started." he told me turning me around. At first I thought he was talking about the kiss Alice interrupted this morning, but then he shoved some music in my hands. "And if we have to perfect this in two days, you're going to have to stay here. We made a commitment to the town and we are going to stick to it." he said taking the bags off my shoulders.

"No!" I shrieked, snatching my bags back.

"Yes!" he said taking them back and throwing them on the ground, then grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him. Then he kissed me full on the lips, I kissed back passionately. "Bella, "he whispered as we broke apart all to soon, "Stay, please." he said kissing me again.

**That was... wow... fun to write! I loved writing the fight.. I should have added more to it, but that would include totaling Edward's piano... which he kind of needs... so yeah we'll stick with hair pulling.... for now... you know jessica isn't done with bells. But hey will bella stay... heck I would after kissing the guy of my dreams! but she's not me so who knows! Did this story just get another strange twist in it?! ut oh!!!!! muhahahaaaaaaaevil idea!!**


	22. Unexpected visitor

**I know I haven't updated in forever... yes kill me i know i know.. but im updating now. im just not sure if bella should stay.... or go. but then i was like hmm she has to.... (BEEP)... did u really think i'd give u the answer in the beginning of the chapter?? lol well here ya go:**

**Previously on Lost (haha LaFluer):**

"Yes!" he said taking them back and throwing them on the ground, then grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him. Then he kissed me full on the lips, I kissed back passionately. "Bella, "he whispered as we broke apart all to soon, "Stay, please." he said kissing me again.

**E POV**

I held her tight, terrified that if I let her go she would leave, and I would never see her again. I shuddered at the thought of what my life would be like if I never saw my Bella again. *sigh* If she only were _my_ Bella, I would never leave her. And I was determined to make sure she never left me. I felt her tears seep through my shirt as she buried her beautiful **(haha Bruce Almighty! great movie!!!) **face into my shoulder. I nuzzled my face against her hair, whispering, telling her everything would be alright. Oh how I wish it would turn out alright. I was so infuriated with Jessica, and even a little peeved at Carlisle for not just kicking that vile Jessica Stanley out instead of Bella. I didn't care about Jessica, hell I never did! I was going to call everything off, I don't care about what my parents will think. I will not marry that monstrosity for money, when all I need is Bella. I was going to try my best to make everything right.

Bella pulled away about to tell me if she would stay or not when a soft knock came on the door.

"Edward, are you in there?" Carlisle's voice called through the wood.

I sighed angry but answered him anyway, "Yes Uncle, just helping Bella."

He opened the door a crack and poked his head in, I released Bella before he could see and make the assumption that I wished were true, "Well, um Edward your parents are here.

**Yeah it's short but wow what a nail biter! lol so why are his rents there, and now he can't call it off. we all know they wont let him call it off, and poor edward loves his parents to much to hurt them. and plus we dont know if bella would stay or not! haha 2 cliffies!!**


	23. Smitten?

**Okay, I'm getting addicted to Edwards pov because thats where a LOT of the drama is, dont worry though, soon Bella will have her turn to shine.... just give me the benefit of the doubt until after the wedding..... MUHAHAHAAAA**

**Previously on Lost (where the hell is Aaron?!):**

_He opened the door a crack and poked his head in, I released Bella before he could see and make the assumption that I wished were true, "Well, um Edward your parents are here."_

**E POV**

I stared at my Uncle with my jaw dropped in surprise. What was I going to do...... wait why were they even here....?!

Suddenly two figures appeared behind Carlisle, my mother and father pushed past him and ran to me. Hugging me almost as tight as I had held Bella... my thoughts trailed off to that wonderful memory. Everything was almost perfect, and when our lips met. I had been in heaven, ever since our first kiss I had been eager to kiss her again. But I wasn't even sure if that memory was real, it was to perfect to have been!

"Hello dear." my mother said hugging me again, then turned to Bella ,"An you must be the lovely Jessica we've heard so much about." I saw a jolt of confusion and maybe even pain go across Bella's face. She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off.

"Ye.." I was about to tell her that it was Jessica as a plan popped into my head, but Carlisle cut me off.

"No Liz, that's not her..." an before he could go on introducing Bella, a squeak cut through the civilized conversation.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Edward's parents! I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I would have cleaned myself up much better than this." she gestured to her horrid body covered in puke colored clothes. She ran up and hugged my parents, kissing them on both cheeks then came to me forcing my arm over her shoulders. But I just let is slide off and took one step away, I smiled as I saw Bella hold in a laugh and then blush as she caught me looking at her. We stared at eachother for a moment, when I noticed my mother watching the entire exchange and turned to look out the window.

Jessica smiled and ignored the fact that I was completely disgusted with her closeness. When my mother continued to stand there silently next to my father Jessica gasped, "Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners, I'm Jessica. Your soon to be daughter-in-law." Jessica smiled again, shooting a few glares at Bella when she had said the last part, that made me shudder at the thought of marrying this vile disgusting woman.

A spark came to my mothers eyes as Jessica introduced herself, "Oh yes, which brings me back to the reason why we're here." She turned to me and stepped closer taking my arm, "Edward your father and I need to speak with you in private." I nodded and followed as she left the room, Jessica tried to follow but Carlisle thankfully stopped her. I led them into my room and seated them on the love-seat in the corner next to the door.

"Is something wrong?" I asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, we need you to move the date of the wedding." My mother told me looking down at her fingers.

I gave her a confused look, but when she didn't look up to respond I turned to my dad. He sighed and explained, "Well, the man we are in debt to demands the money by first week of next month." I gasped and knew I couldn't call it off. I would have to suffer to make sure my parents did not.

I sighed and nodded telling them I would move the date to three weeks from today. I held back any emotion when I walked back into the room. It became harder to hold back my anger and sadness when I walked in to notice Bella was already gone. Jessica came up to me and her and my parents started talking about the new date. I just stared at the spot Bella once was, hoping she would just appear. She didn't.

I turned to Carlisle after composing myself, he knew me to well and would notice the pain that most likely was showing in my eyes. He shook his head knowing what I intended to ask with my eyes. I held back more anger and tears when he mouthed the words: 'She had to go.'

I excused myself before I started hitting things or breaking the furniture in the room. I ran to my music room kicking the couch with as much power as I could muster. It seemed like hours had passed when I heard Alice open her door. It sounded like she had been talking to someone.

"..I'll go get us some drinks. Do you want tea or water?" She asked the person in her room, I immediately assumed it was Jasper.

"Water please, I'm still not used to tea." A giggle I knew only too well came from the room, it wasn't Jasper that Alice was holding prisoner. It was Bella. I felt my emotions spring into happiness. I rushed to Alice's room with a wide smile on my face and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" I called, keeping my voice down so no one else could hear down the hall.

"Who's that?" I heard her ask, a shuffle of footsteps sounding on the other side of the door. My heart raced as I realized she was coming to open the door.

It cracked open, I whispered "Bella let me in please. I need to talk to you." I begged hoping she would have mercy.

"Edward," it sent chills up my spine hearing her whisper my name, "I already know you are changing the date, can't wait to marry Jessica huh?" she snapped. I flinched when I heard the anger and hurt in her voice.

"No," a huff came through the door, I pushed the toe of my foot in the crack so she couldn't close it. "You need to let me explain please!" I urged, I refused to let her go thinking I was some kind of player.

"No, you don't need to. I knew that this was going to happen, but I still went and messed myself up anyway. Edward just go live the american dream, everyone here is fine. It's not like we could have been together anyway." those last words dent rage through me and I pushed the door open, closing it silently behind me.

"Why's that?" I demanded pulling her frightened form close to me. I couldn't stand not having her near me, even when she was frightened... wait was she scared of me?

"Because," her scared face changed to rage as she tried to pull away from me. I eventually let go, noticing that the room was dark, the only candle not providing much light. So if anyone came in, they would not be happy with the sight. Oh how I loath society. She swung her arm away from my grasp, "Because I'm a gypsy and you're a town boy." she informed me, I could tell it was taking all her patience to keep her voice down, so I tried my best not to enrage her anymore.

"What does that have to do with..." she cut me off.

"That has everything to do with this!" she whisper-screamed **(yes it's possible to whisper scream, my friend does it all the time.. and so do i. It's how we fail to get someone's attention.)**

I took a step closer to her grabbing both her arms, and attempted to look her in the eyes. The room was to dark. "Well, it doesn't matter to me." I whispered and kissed her, hard. She tried to push away at first, but then gave in and waited for me to finish. It upset me that this was not like our other kisses, she remained still under my lips. I tried in vain to get hers to move with mine, but is was unsuccessful. I pulled away, but kept her in my arms.

"We are both taken, and soon you'll be a married man." She gulped and looked away from me, I could have sworn there were tears in her eyes, but she had hid her face from the little light there was. "This has to stop." I felt a pang of pain go through me. I dropped my arms to and nodded, walking out of the room with the same feeling I had when I thought she had left.

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed, a few minutes later Jessica came and laid down next to me, trying to get me to respond to her sluty behavior. To her dismay I just laid there, sulking as though I knew I would die in a matter of minutes. I might as well have died knowing I couldn't have the one thing that mattered most. Love from Bella.

A few painful hours later, Carlisle called through the door telling us it was time for dinner. I was surprised that I had missed lunch, I guessed that Carlisle and Esme thought I needed some time to let everything sink in. To bad Jessica didn't think of the same courtesy. Sighing I got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up so my parents wouldn't be able to tell the distress I felt.

I walked out to find that Jessica had left, I tried to remember if she was there when I got up or not. I came up blank, and decided it didn't matter. As long as she had left me alone at some point in time I was happy. Well, somewhat happy. Bella's words still haunted my mind.

Taking a deep breath I entered the dining room, putting a smile on when I saw my parents sitting next to my aunt and uncle, smiling and laughing and having a great time. Bella sat diagonal to Jessica, and parallel to my empty seat. I gasped in shock, I didn't expect she'd be here. I thought she would have left to go back... home :(.

I took my seat and the helpers brought out the salad. I shifted in my seat so the server could get past my shoulder without bumping into me. She smiled greatful as I shifted back into my original position, I felt my leg brush against something soft. Hearing a shuffle I moved my leg again but the object was gone. I felt my shoulders droop, I hadn't realized that hope had welded up inside me until that moment. I sat straight and plastered on a smile knowing my parents were watching my every move. I choked back a growl of anger when Jessica decided to place her hand on my leg. Instead of letting my anger getting the best of me, I simply picked up her hand and placed it on the table, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to repeat the procedure now that everyone would know where it was going. I smiled triumphantly, and caught Bella rolling her eyes at me.

I'm not sure where the sudden happiness came from, but it took hold and I got cocky. Smiling I decided to mess with Bella a bit. I swung my leg slightly making contact with her ankle. I held back a chuckle as her eyes went wide. I felt her leg hit mine with more force than mine hers. It soon became a battle of darwinism. We both laughed every now and then, hiding it with a cough.

Soon my fun had ended when my mother decided to bring up wedding details, just when i had swung my leg. But Bella had shifter in her chair moving her legs out of range, eventually I hit none other than Jessica, who instantly giggled and attempted to start a game of footsie with me. I felt my facial features reflect my tenseness. I watched my mothers eyes go wide with concern and shock as the pain I felt flashed across my face.

I cursed myself as I realized my mother probably figured out by now that I was smitten **(tehe I've always wanted to use that word)** for Bella and not my soon to be wife. I watched regrettably as Bella and Alice excused themselves from the table, but not after they asked if Bella could sleep in Alice's room for the night. I guess I was hoping to fall asleep with Bella in my arms again. I guess that dream bubble must be popped sooner of later. I closed my eyes sliding back into my chair once again letting the pain take over, forgetting about the audience I had.

I woke up on the dinning room couch, hearing the soft patter of footsteps in the kitchen soon followed by a familiar giggle. Then another I had known all my life.

I stood and crept over to the kitchen door listening in on the conversation, but pulled back before I could hear anything. My parents would be ashamed if they knew I had eavesdropped on a women's conversation. I listened in panic as the footsteps headed for the door, and jumped back onto my couch. I heard the door swing open and one set of footsteps head to the hall while the other set come toward me. I felt a soft familiar touch shake my arm, and smiled understanding that it was Bella who was trying to re-wake me. But why was still the mystery.

"Edward." her voice whispered in my ear, I held back a delighted shiver as her breath fell upon my skin, "Edward, come that can not be good for your back." she whispered shaking me again.

I opened my eyes groggily, "Hmm?" I tried to sound like I had just waken, cursing my bad acting skills.

"Edward come on wake up." She whispered again, I felt her lean in closer not wanting to speak any louder than a whisper. I took the advantage and pushed my head up, kissing her softly. I was giddy to hear her giggle, but then surprised when she slapped me. I opened my eyes to see Alice had pushed Bella back, probably seeing that I had kissed her.

"Edward!" she whisper-yelled **( a very possible feet i might add,)**"Why didn't you tell me you two were smitten?!" I felt my eyes go wide and held back a chuckle when she hugged me. "I mean I knew, but geeze when were you going to finally tell your favorite cousin?!" she babbled as Bella held back giggles behind her.

"Alice shush, we aren't smitten. Stop attacking your brother." Bella laughed quietly, while I felt my heart drop.

I looked passed Alice at Bella and whispered, "I am."

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! lol what's Bella's answer? Will she admit she's fallen head over heals? Or will she run out the door? You'll find out next time on INTO THE NIGHT!**


	24. My dumb Mac

Thank you for responding, i know for sure that I should not give up on this story now. This should have been an update. but it wasn't because my computers a gay mac and deleted the document that had the next chapter on it. I will have to write it again, and I hate that because I loved that chapter! ugh stupid self distructing mac! I promise to have an update by monday. ill work hard on sunday. i can't rewrite today because I have to go babysit like... now until probably 11 tonite. I love you all for reviewing and renewing my excitement to finish writing this story, I feel terrible that I don't have a chapter to give you right this moment. But i promise a long and awesome chapter by monday. I'll work on it all day! No joke, the next chapter will hopefully be the best so far. the last copy I had of it was pretty good, but I think I'll change the POV to Bella's because Edward's is simply to depressing to rewrite. So next chap has lots of new twists and turns. Some major drama is headed your way! Once again I apologize for my computers retardity... now a word! haha. I will update with a nice long chapter I promise!

My Apologies,  
LMSJM


	25. Music

**Hey guys, thanks for the support. I'm greatful :)**

**Previously (on Lost):**

_"Alice shush, we aren't smitten. Stop attacking your brother." Bella laughed quietly, while I felt my heart drop._

_I looked passed Alice at Bella and whispered, "I am."_

E POV

She stared at me with wide eyes, I held her gaze soon noticing the tears forming in her deep brown ones. I didn't know what to do, what was I hoping for? Her to smile and declare her love for me? For her to run into my arms and kiss me passionately? Because that wasn't what I was getting, how stupid must I be to think such a gem would love me the way I do her.

We stared at eachother for what seemed like long painful hours, when suddenly she pushed passed the shocked Alice and ran out the door. At first I was hoping one of my fantasies was coming true, but how terribly wrong I was. I listened as the patter of her footsteps led to the door, then cringed as it slammed behind her. In that moment I felt my heart tear away from my body and run after her. Each second she was farther away from me was the second more agony dumped on my shoulders. I didn't like love, I didn't like sadness, or fear, hope, or any other emotion. I didn't want to feel anymore, it hurt to much. This was the moment in time when I decided to lock it all away, all the memories, all the feelings, everything, into the back of my head where it could no longer hurt me. I became lifeless.

Jessica tried to get my attention as I walked to Bella's room. She was saying something about a meadow. I wasn't sure, I didn't want to pay attention.

Closing and locking the door behind me I headed to the bed and laid on Bella's side, her sent lingered on the pillow. I buried my head in it, a stupid idea considering the fact that it just reminded me of what I have lost, what I could never have. Piercing knives cut their way through me, taking every part of me away. I welcomed the emptiness, it was something new, something that would keep me from pain. Something that distracted me from the voice in my head.

"She doesn't love you, and she never will." it said over and over as I lost consciousness.

***

"Edward." Alice's voice called shaking me awake, "Edward, get up. Bella and.." but she didn't get to say anymore, when I'd heard Bella's name I bolted up and headed for the door, I was going to avoid anything that involved her. What I didn't expect was to run into her as I swung open the door. I would have run into her if the shock hadn't held me back.

"B... Bella?" I stuttered, trying to blink what I was sure a figment of my imagination away.

"Edward." she greeted me, "We have practice."

I nodded dumbly and turned to the music room, that's when I noticed him. He stood behind Bella protectively, meeting my gaze he wrapped his arms around her giving me a glare that warned me to stay away. I soon realized I had let hope leak into my system, Bella's surprise visit had broken the barrier, but it was back up as soon as Jacob's terrible face came into my sight.

"Jacob, " I said in a monotone, and continued walking to the piano room.

Jacob kept his arms around her as she walked to the music stand, I thought I saw discomfort in her eyes but passed it off as a figment of my imagination. She made him let go and pointed him to the couch, as she warmed up I felt his eyes bore holes into the back of my head. It almost killed me not knowing why he decided to come back, and why she let him. But I tried my hardest to push the curiosity back, it was an emotion, and I wasn't going to have that.

"Lets start with measure 36." she insisted turning her music to the right page.

"I'll give you two measures." I agreed following her actions, I turned to the page and began to play.

"Sing to me the song--- of the stars, of your galaxy danc - ing and laugh - ing and laugh - ing a - gain. When it feels like my dreams.. ugh I'm off key, my music says we changed the chord back to a G major." she complained and turned to me, I noticed that she never met my gaze. But once again grudgingly tried to brush off the feeling that she did love me. It was an absolute impossibility.

I blinked when Jacob's throat clearing broke through my thoughts, "Oh umm..." I searched the measures finding the repeat, "No, we kept it a C minor." I contradicted. I held my breath as she leaned over to grab my pencil and mark her music so it read the same as mine.

"Okay, my mistake." it was then that I noticed her voice was as emotionless as mine, could she be going through the same distress. Did she feel the same way, but was to afraid to admit it? Didn't she say something about marriage earlier? How it was frowned upon to settle with a city dweller?

I shook the thoughts from my head, no I was making this up to make it that she did love me. I had to face the reality, Bella the gypsy girl was never going to fall for a boring man such as myself. It just didn't happen.

"Edward?" her sweet voice sheered through my infliction with myself.

"Yes..lo" Jacob cleared his throat again, but this time I was slightly thankful. I knew my next words would not have gone over well with anyone in the room.

"I asked if you were ready to just start from the repeat?"

I looked at my music and sighed, if this was as close to Bella I was going to get I was going to accept it and try to move on... try being the emphasized word in that thought. "Yes." I replied angry with myself, by now I bet she thought I was bi-polar or something. I mean I had gone from monotone, to upset, to loving, to angry in about 5 minutes. Hey that must be a world record.

After regaining enough control to keep my fingers from trembling as I felt Jacob's stare on my back, I began to play.

_G C D Eflat 8th C.. "...dreams____ are so far," Eflat 8th D Bflat GA F, "sing to me of the plans that you have for me o - ver a - gain. So I lay my" she has a beautiful soprano voice, I wonder why she's so timid when it comes to the high notes.... "...down, and I lift my hands and pray.."_

"I'm sorry, but I need to steal Edward for a moment." my mothers voice cut through Bella's chorus. I couldn't stop myself from glaring at her. She looked back at me shocked, I rolled my eyes and sighed walking passed her through the door ignoring her curious gaze.

"What?" I demanded rather rudely, I would have apologized but I was in a terrible mood and frankly I didn't care much about anything. If I didn't have Bella, what was the point?

"Edward, Jessica told me to ask you if you could possibly go out to one of the parks and find a nice spot for a wedding. We would rent a church, but it is to costly at such short notice. She said she liked the fairgrounds a lot so I suggest you look around there, but I can see you're busy at the moment so you can just do it tomorrow. Alright?" throughout her rant my mothers face never showed any emotion. There were flickers, but not enough to tell what evil plan she was most likely thinking up for me. I really hoped I was wrong though, and that she would keep in her own business and not try to make things perfect for Jessica and I.

"Alright." I replied eventually in a monotone, then turned my back on her and walked back into the music room. I didn't know why, but I couldn't get tomorrows chore out of my head. I kept thinking about a place I had found not to long ago, I think it had been on one of those long boring, painful days when Bella had been ignoring Alice and I. I was walking around the place I first saw Bella, and discovered a trail. I walked along the trail for a while before I soon became bored with the ordinarity of it. So I turned off it and went along the wood, after about 15 minutes I came upon the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. I soon vowed that the only other person that would see this was Bella.

As my memory faded, the gears in my head began to spin fast and devious. I had a plan, I would win Bella over. And the meadow was going to help me.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked sitting down to my piano.

"Yes?" she inquired looking at her music, oblivious to Jacob's gaze.

"You know the fairgrounds well right?" I went on smiling to myself a little, I was taking to much joy out of Jacob's obvious hate for me. And for some reason his gaze became a dangerous glare as his eyes shot to me.

"Of coarse." she replied.

"Could you show me around them tomorrow, Jessica wants an outside wedding." I made sure the disgust in my voice was heard well when I said Jessica's name. I smiled wider when the corners of Bella's mouth went up at the sound.

"Okay, sure." she agreed.

"Great." I smiled widely and we went back to business, Jacob never relaxing. But I hardly noticed his intimidating figure anymore, tomorrow Bella would begin to fall for me, and that's all I needed to keep me going. The thought that I might still have a chance with her.

**A little sucky but very late and I apologize greatly for that! I love you guys soo much for reading and reviewing! I will try my hardest to update more often I promise. **

**LMSJM**


	26. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! VITAL TO STORY

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! VITAL TO STORY!**

Okay, so I feel like I should explain the last chapter because I feel really bad about how the story went. I just have one of those plots where Bella and Edward have to go through a LOT before they can finally be together. You see Bella ran away instead of running to Edward because she doesn't want to disappoint her mother, she wants Phil to like her, and she knew Edward was pretty much a married man. And even though she hates Jessica with a passion, she's too much of a caring person to want to wish ill on another person AND carry out that action that will cause them pain. And just imagine her shock when she gets home to find Jacob on her doorstep ready to take her hand. She only accepted knowing it was the only way to make things right, or so she thinks. She wants Edward to be happy again, because she sees the pain in his eyes everytime he looks at her. Well, she thought is was pain. Bella's just pretty much running from her own happiness to make others happy. Little does she know how much she is actually hurting our poor Eddy-boy. But don't worry, Jacob's almost out of the picture. So that's my main explanation, I felt really bad for getting your hopes up. I guess I'm the only person who enjoys a story where Edward and Bella have to go through hell before finding their happiness together. I'm really soory if you're mad at me. please don't be!

My sincerest apologies,  
LMSJM


	27. I AM SOOOO SORRY!

**HI everyone, okay so saying I haven't updated in a while would be an understatement. And I feel terrible I haven't continued with this story, but I've been looking over it and something just feels off. So I'm hoping to get started on the rewrite. But before I get into anymore of that I wish to tell you why I wasn't able to write when inspiration hit me in this new year. **

**1. I joined the "drama club" and so during show seasons (2 to 2 1/2 months for each) I pretty much didn't have a life outside of the play and my homework.**

**2. It's my junior year and I have a lot of research on college's I have yet to finish.**

**3. My friend who no longer lives in this state comes to visit on the little free time I've been able to create (thank goodness for that I've missed her so much).**

**4. The friend mentioned in #3 wants to try out for American Idol this summer and wants me to join her in her quest so I've been working hard to get this one song written so I can hopefully use it as an audition. (But its difficult with an out of tune piano)**

**5. The state I live in is mean and hates us poor high school students so on top of mandatory Finals, government required classes/major tests, and having not finished this semesters curriculum they expect us to take End of Course Exams. When we still have lots to learn, and a full 2 months left. Guess what… the exams are next week. **

**6. I'm really wanting to be apart of this high school theatre critic program called "Cappies" because its a great experience, looks good on a college application, and I have to opportunity to get some of my work published (yeah it will be my critique of the show I saw but still!) **

**7. I need a job**

**8. My mom signed me up to perform for our church for the PSR classes next year and so I have to learn songs for that.. (playing and singing is really hard!)**

**9. I really wanna tryout for this kinda Broadway thing but the tryouts have passed, however I am determined to be amazing for next years auditions.**

**10. I am intending to audition for Juliard, and just for a singing audition I need like 10 songs, each in a different language. Then I need some monologues to try out for theatre (yeah I know I might not make it, but at least I'll be able to say I tried)**

**11. I HAVE to finish my book before my senior year is over because I've been working on it since 7th grade and I promised I'd have it done by now.**

**LIST FINISHES HERE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ IT! ha ha ANYWAYYY, I promise that what ever free time I have in class or at home my new, hopefully better version of this story, if not a better different story, will get written slowly but surely. I vow to you now that I will have at least 2 to 3 chapters done by…. the 26th!.. or earlier! **

**SO tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas.. crud I need to talk to this one person about a joint story we were supposed to do gah! but ill try my hardest to get it done. **

**LMSJM**

**p.s.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I'm desperate to know if anyone is still reading this story and likes it enough to be excited about the new version. without your reviews, well I find no reason to write. **


	28. Different plots clashing rules,truelove?

**HEY! Oh my gosh so I started reading over this story to try and find my inspiration, and then I looked at some of my recent and past reviews. I love you guys! hehe I finally found that little connector to find what I wanted for this chapter. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! CHYEAH! we need some insight into what Ed and Bells have in mind for their relationship! They are sould mates but they have two separate minds! so here! yay!**

**DISCLAIMER! Stephenie Meyer: Hey aren't you the person who wrote that one thing?**

**Me: about that one vampire?**

**Steph: nooo Twilight was my thing, I mean that other thing!**

**me: ooh! that thing? the one with the character?**

**steph; yeah and the one event with that one dream!**

**me: yeah that was me!**

**steph: yeah... it's still not twilight!**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS! I JUST PUT THEM IN DIFFICULT SITUATIONS!**

E pov

I was in a slightly better mood when we finished todays practice. Not so much because Jacob was leaving, I would have felt better if Bella didn't have to go with him as the left, but now I got time to make the plans, make everything perfect for tomorrow. Bella would finally be mine and everything would be right in the world. I would get to hear her tell me she loves me just as I love her and then we'd kiss passionately and go off into the sunset with the happy ending I know we deserved.

My thoughts caused me to sigh audibly as I walked back to my room. Jessica tried following me I think, however, I just shut the door quickly behind me before she could make any move to enter. I still had a small bit of the wonderful feeling Bella gave me when I heard her sing, and there was no way that I was going to let Jessica's scratchy voice erase that memory just yet. I laid on my bed, closed my eyes and just imagined all the different and wonderful ways that tomorrow would go.

A harsh knock on the door broke my day dream for a second, but I ignored it getting lost in my fantasy world.

'I love you Edward,' she spoke to me with a large smile gracing her lips, she was just as happy as I.

'Then lets go, just leave and live without all this chaos.' I insisted taking her hand and starting to walk off towards the city limits, 'We'll live a good, happy life. You'll never have to perform in order to eat again, I give you everything and anything…'

The brass handle rattled against my lock, "Eddie?" I growled as her voice came through the doors wood, "Won't you come out? I miss you, what with you spending all your time with that horrible, ugly gypsy I never see you anymore." I was up and at my door in seconds, my temper getting the best of me as I ripped it open to find a surprised Jessica.

She hadn't expected to see me so furious, "This gypsy you're insulting, this beautiful, talented, loving, girl you dare tear to shreds with your little ugly words is ten times the woman you'll ever be. Maybe instead of looking down on her as though you are better than her, maybe you should start following her example? Hmm?And don't you ever insult my Bella EVER again!" I slammed the door in her fuming face, not even allowing her to respond. I had no more patience for that woman.

"I'm sorry it has resorted to this." anger was clear in her tone as she spoke in a hushed voice, "You will never see her again, this I promise you."she pounded once on my door before rushing off down the hall, only a few seconds later did I hear the front door slam. I opened my door slowly, peaking my head out.

"Was that Jessica that just left?" my mothers voice came from behind me.

"Edward, why did your fiance leave in such a angry state? Have you two fought?" my fathers voice echoed slightly as he walked toward my room, obviously coming from the foyer.

"Yes." I replied simply, answering both of them. Of coarse there was no way I was giving any sort of reply to my fathers primary question. No, that one could wait.

"What's happened? Why all the noise?" Esme came around the corner that had led to the book room.

My mother turned to her with a bemused look upon her face, "Edward has scared Jessica off." she said flatly. My father glared at me, wonderful now both my parents were angry with me tomorrow had better work the way it should…

Carlisle's footsteps sounded down the hall coming from the front entrance, "Was that Jessica I just saw rushing out?"

"Yes." a chorus of replies came, each in a different tone of voice. One, my mothers, distressed. Another, my father, angered. Mine was that of relief and Esme's voice pulled us all together with her tone being that of worry with a sprinkle of happiness. I looked at her curiously, was she as sick and revolted by Jessica as I was. A wink and a small smile from my favorite Aunt told me my suspicions were true. Well, it was good to know I had someone on my side.

"Hmm." was my Uncle's brilliant reply, he sounded uninterested, as though he thought as much. Then just walked on by looking through his paper as though that held more of his interest than the state of my relationship with the wicked witch of the city.

My mother turned to me abruptly, "You will fix this, I love you honey but you have to marry this girl. She's the only one who can save us from prison." she pleaded with me, giving me a look that I couldn't help but feel bad for causing.

"What happens happens." I told her thinking of Bella and how much happier I'll be with her. With a slight nod I turned back to my room to start my planning of tomorrows events, how I was going to lose my mother and get alone with Isabella was going to be difficult, but I would find a way no matter how long it takes, even if I'm up all night searching for just the right plan. I will make this work, and we will be together.

B pov

Jake walked me home, he held on to my waist tightly as if I might run back to Edward the minute he let go. I didn't think it was too silly of an idea, for if he had let his arm even the slightest bit loose, I would have gone back to him. But I shouldn't be thinking these things, I should be glad that he was keeping me from going back because if I told Edward how I thought I felt I may ruin everyones lives. Jacob would be devastated, my mother would be so upset for I know for a fact that Phil would make her disown me, even with the progress I have made with him I know he would try to do what's right for the family. Then there was Edward, Alice had told me that he needed Jessica's marriage in order to save his family from charges pressed by the king because they had lived a lifestyle they could not afford and therefore went into debt. And even though I hated her with all my being, I knew Jessica must have had some sort of feelings for Edward.

The sound of our front door opening pulled me from my thoughts, Jacob lightly pushed me forward across the threshold and bowed slightly. Mockingly, I should say, for the only reason he acted in this way was to poke fun at the city folk, at their life style and pointless society rules. I felt a pang of hurt as I realized that in doing this he was also making fun of my own father, so when he took my hand to kiss it I pulled away and smiled politely before gently shutting the door. It hurt more to know that though I played out my actions in a way that showed no hostility toward my future husband, he would be hurt and confused. He didn't understand my hostility towards him, and it was very unfair of me to hold such a feeling. It wasn't his fault we were being forced to marry, he didn't make me fall in love with a city boy, he didn't make any of these brutal rules that held us all back from pursuing things we want so horribly. No, this was my own fault, I should have never gone to that fateful dinner party so long ago. If I had just stayed and spent my night becoming more comfortable with my fiance none of this drama would have happened.

"Good night Isabella." his husky voice came through the door with a sorrowful tinge to it. I felt terrible for any pain I was putting him through.

"Good night." I replied.

…

I spent my night awake, sitting at my window. Watching the breeze cause the leaves to dance and the cracks in the walls to whistle. Everything turned into a song at night, and even with the peace and beauty, it felt like something was missing. Some one was missing.

Before my brain could fully pull up the picture I had stored away of my bronze haired angel, I pushed the feeling back and thought of Jacob instead. A good wife only thinks of her husband.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at my last thought, society seems to have been rubbing off on me for those 'good' wives did not travel and perform to put food on their tables. No the life of a gypsy wife was much different.

Then I thought of the fact that Jacob was soon to be the chief of a tribe, a tribe that was far from here, one that stayed in one place for an extended amount of time. I can't do that. My heart would be restless, I grew up traveling, and that is how I would always live my life. I'm not even sure that I was going to be able to stay in this house for a full 7 months. Even now I had the itch to run off into the woods, to some new city. I wanted to see the world, and no married woman could do that.

I needed to break all my bonds, even those I hold with Edward. Especially the ones I hold with Edward.

Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the start to my separation from this city, I would live here until my promise to perform as a representative of this town has been fulfilled. But once that was done I would go and see the world until my mother has her baby, then I will search for her in hopes that she and Phil will take me back into their family. But until that is possible, I must distance myself. Even from Jacob. He poses as a threat to my freedom, and thats not something I can take. He will always hold aplace in my heart as my brother, but I will never be able to see him as my husband, And if things go as planned, I will never be forced to look at him as my husband either.

I was Isabella, I was a gypsy. I had no last name, nor did I need or want one. It will kill me to hurt them, but it was the best for everyone. Everyone.

**THANKS FOR READING! I hope you liked it! OH and I have a new story up! check it out and REVIEW! for this and that please! tell me what you think1! REVIEW! im promising not to update without at least 5 reviews, i HATE doing this, but I seem to have to now.------IMPORTANT FOR NEXT UPDATE!**

**LMSJM**


	29. The End?

You guys honestly don't know how much I HATE doing this. But this is the end to "Into the Night" say goodbye, pay your respects because it died a long time ago. And, like Dumbledore, it's not coming back…. In this form…

Okay, yes. Into the Night will come back in some kewl zombie or vampire form. But it won't be the exact same. It will be better paced, more developed and SOOO much better than it is now. I have learned a lot about writing since I started writing this and I have a bunch of new ideas and ways to make this story work better. So the new first chapter to Into the Night will be up in two or three weeks. Until then you can read my other fanfiction "Saving my Identity" which is almost like my baby… but my baby is UI which is top secret. No, don't laugh because I am serious. I know you are smiling… seriously.. stop. I'm not kidding guys! GOSH!

Okay, dorky moment over. But in all seriousness this version of the story is dead. NOTICE: I said version, not that the story was dead but that VERSION was dead. Be excited guys, I know I am.

-LMSJM


End file.
